Capture
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: One was a leader of a violent rebellion group hell bent on taking down the king. The other was a long suffering prince who couldn't do anything under his father Tyrannical rule.
1. The Resistance

**Okay New Story, I Have Bee Painfully Distracted Recently Around My Other Stories But I Am On It. Well This Is My First Post As An Eighteen Year Old :O OMG Lawl. I Hope The Mistakes Are At A Minimum But I Have Just Spent 3 Hours Checking Over This. Well Between That, Watching The X Factor And Ranting On Facebook :D Good Times.**

**Disclaimer: If I Owned Kingdom Hearts, Woul I Be Writting This. NO**

Dogs were viscous animals. Riku didn't really think so until now. He grew up with dogs so they never really phased him until this moment in time. Especially when all he could really hear was several loud vicious growls and snarls coming from some very blood thirsty dogs. He hadn't managed to get a glimpse of the dogs that were chasing him but he knew that they were all very bloodthirsty. The sounds that were being made alone told him that.

Riku ran through the woods at a blistering pace. Faster than he thought he could run. He usually loved the thrill of a good chase but when it involved dogs that were ready to tear him limb from limb, the thrill was now replaced with fear. Terror ran throughout his entire body like an electric currant and it was so terrifying that Riku had to stop himself from breaking down in fear. His body was still shaking from the fear even though he was running.

The pace that he was running at was taking everything out of him but he had to make it back to the hideout. No matter what. He kept thinking about everyone else that he had to protect. He had made it so far now. He couldn't just let these viscous animal's take him now. He was too strong for that.

"Keep moving" Riku muttered to himself as he ran. His feet were pounding off of the wet and muddy ground of the forest as his breathing intensified ten fold from the increasing pressure that seemed to be mounting on his shoulders. He could hear the dogs barking behind him as the soldiers chased like they had been chasing him for a good three miles. Riku was surprised that he had managed to keep himself going that long.

Riku couldn't really see much in front of him. He had been running so fast for so long that his vision was now blurred and he could only make out the line of the trees in the darkness and at that it was barely visible. Riku just kept running and running until he found a large shack which he could only really make out its outline. Riku skidded to a halt since his pursuers were far enough behind him for him to have a momentary stop. Riku quickly pulled off his jacket, jumper and t-shirt and hurled them in the opposite direction with all of his remaining strength which wasn't much. They travelled a fair distance before Riku heard a tree rustling so he guessed that his clothes must have caught in one of the many trees. Riku looked behind him before he started to run again in the direction of the shack. He didn't feel the cold since he was running at such a fast pace even if it was around about minus three. He ran behind the shack first to see if dogs would lead the guards in the other direction. It was a long shot but it was the only one he had. He had been sweating enough to leave a lingering scent on the clothes from his upper body.

It worked.

Riku breathed a sigh of relief as the dogs changed course and the guards followed them. Riku waited for a moment. The cold was staring to get to him a little now that he wasn't running anymore. Although his body still felt like it was on fire inside. His muscles ached painfully as he moved his body when the guards out of sight so that he could get to the front of the shack. He knocked the door twice before he kicked the door then knocked it twice more. He wait for a moment again. When he touched his skin it felt ice cold but otherwise he could still feel some warmth from inside his body. Finally the door creaked opened to reveal a petit blond boy who was dressed in a heavy leather black jacket that came to his waist. He wore tight skinny black jeans and heavy army boots that were caked in mud. Much like Riku's own boots. The most noticeable thing about the boy was his inhumanly bright blue eyes that shined bright even in darkness. That along with his dishevelled blond hair.

"We wondered when you were going to get back" The blond sounded extremely pissed off as Riku pushed past him and into the shack which was lit up with candles so it provided minimum lighting so it wasn't too noticeable from the outside. Riku looked around at the other six people in the shack with the expectation of himself and the blond boy. They all looked at Riku with blank expressions on their faces.

"Quit complaining, Roxas" Riku barked at the blond who just pulled a face of disgust at Riku. "I didn't manage to get much information but I do know that another round of troops are being sent out in search of more resistance forces. That's starting tomorrow so I think we might have to move again." Riku listened to the groans of his fellow rebels at news of being forced to move again. "It gets worse. It's the prince that taking to leading the troops this time" Nobody seemed really seemed that bothered about that piece of information but it was a lot worse than it sounded and Riku knew it. Riku looked around to see a hand up in the air. He sighed and looked at Kairi, the only girl who was with them.

"As nice as it is, Riku" Kairi smiled as she stood up. Riku could hear Kairi's bones cracking as she moved. The burgundy haired girl giggled as she pointed at Riku's bare chest which was covered in tiny specks of mud. The silver haired man looked down at his naked chest before he looked back up at Kairi who was grinning. "I'm just saying that as appealing as it, you should put a jumper on, sweetheart" Kairi smiled as she adjusted the gun holster on her right thigh. Riku smiled at Kairi before she straightened up again. "Me and Cloud managed to get more supplies today anyways" Kairi's face turned serious as she gestured to a tall blond haired man sitting in the back with a solemn look on his face. "So we should be set to go" Kairi smiled as she turned to rummage around in a large box. Riku watched her before she turned around and threw a t-shirt and jumper at him which Riku caught with ease.

"We leave early tomorrow so I should think that a good nights rest is in order" Riku said. The silver haired man looked around at everyone who just gave him a look of questioning. The silver haired male knew why they were doing that. Riku was the second youngest in the entire group at just eighteen. Kairi was the youngest at seventeen. Roxas was three months older than Riku as he was nearing his nineteenth. Cloud, who was Roxas's older brother stood to be the oldest at twenty-two but he didn't take on the role of leader due to the fact the he didn't want the burden of leadership again. So Riku decided that he would take the position of leader. The other members of the group didn't care as much.

"Whatever" Riku looked over at Hayner. The short dirty haired boy that like the rest of them had joined the rebellion under tragic circumstances. Hayner stood up and walked into a room that was separated off from where everyone else was. "Seifer!" Riku watched as a tall blond stood up and walked into the door which Hayner had went through. It was damn obvious that the two of them had been attracted to each other from the start. Kairi smiled and grabbed the blanket which she had been sitting on before she stood up then walked towards the stairs at the back of the shack.

"Night" Kairi waved to everyone who just smiled back at her as she trotted up the stairs. The sound of the creaking floorboard from up the stairs was easily heard by everyone so they could tell which room Kairi had wandered into. Riku sighed as he walked passed everyone else before he was stopped. Riku looked down at see Squall looking up at him. Squall had been a part of the rebellion for most of his life but the last group he was with were all killed so Cloud found him and let him join Riku's efforts. Nineteen years old and he had been running and fighting for most of those years. Squall really was a poor kid. At least everyone else had some sense of comfort in their lives before all of this but Squall didn't.

"Axel and I think this is a bad idea" Squall gestured to the red haired man who was sitting beside a very pissed off looking Roxas. Out of everyone in the group, Axel was tied for Riku's favourite. It was always between him and Kairi. The only reason for that was Axel's desire to constantly blow things up. The red haired man was an explosions expert and he was a key member of the team. The bad thing about Axel was that he constantly angered Roxas who was prone to violent streaks.

"How so?" Riku turned to stare at Axel who smiled before he stood up. Riku heard the bones in the red haired male's back crack loudly as he stretched out his lanky physique. Axel was the tallest of the eight, standing at a ridiculous 6ft 7 inches. He towered over his partner Roxas who stood at a mere 5ft 5 inches. It wasn't the only difficulties that the two had with working with each other. Between Axel's constant chasing after Roxas's feelings and the blond taking his violent rages out on Axel. Riku moved his head to see Roxas glaring up at the two of them.

"Where do you propose we go next. The closer we get to the city, the more guards are going to be lurking around and less chance of us finding a place to hide out. We need to keep on our guard, Riku. Terra knows that the rebellion grows stronger and that is why he seeks to crush it" Axel said in a worried tone of voice. He looked back at Roxas who was now standing up and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You think that we can take down Terra with just eight people" Roxas interjected. "The man is a strategic mastermind and he can trick us easily so why are you getting your hopes up. The only chance we have of making this work, is if we get someone on the inside and how likely is that" Roxas rolled his eyes. He had a point. Terra was probably anticipating their every move. They need a plan. They need a plan and they needed one quickly.

The night sky was lit up with fire on the horizon and it would have been a beautiful sight to anyone. Anyone except Sora Hikaru. Well Sora and everyone else that was suffering in the towns and villages below.

The lithe brunette stood watching the fires from the large room that was home to his father's throne. His father stood beside him with a large smirk on his face just like his older brother who was at the other side of his father. The sight of all of this frightened and sickened Sora to the pit of his stomach. Even from the windows, Sora could swear that he heard people screaming in anguish. People were suffering and all his father and brother saw this as was normality. How could laughing in the face of people's suffering be considered normal ?

"You see, boys" Sora looked up at his father who had a smile on his face. "This is why we must crush the resistance. If they think I am merciless, I will just have to show them that I am what they think of me." Sora hated his father more than anything else in his sheltered life. "I cannot allow such disrespect to be wandering around in my kingdom. What sort of king could I be if I did" Sora couldn't help himself but give a cocky response to that. It wasn't something Sora done often but the time called for it.

"A better one" Sora growled as he stared out of the window and out to the horrific sight. It burned itself into his memory. He would not sleep well tonight. It wouldn't really make a difference because he never slept well any other night.

"You are full of cheek little brother" Sora twisted his head to see his pale skinned older brother who was glaring at him and Sora just returned the glare. It was not an unusual sight to see between the two brothers. "You speak out against Father?" Sora continued to glare as his brother arched a slender eyebrow. "That makes you just like them. The same vermin and the same scumbags as those down in the towns" Like most people, Sora had a limit to which he could be pushed before he snapped and as usual, his brother went past that limit.

"Oh well I'm sorry Vanitas" Sora snarled as he put him foot down and manoeuvred his body so that he was now speaking directly to his older brother's face. "We're not all ruthless like you. At least I care about people. You just think peasants a mere toys to us" Sora's voice hit a dangerously high level and the brunette convinced himself he was losing his voice after that.

"Sora" The lithe brunette turned his head to look up at his father who was still staring out of the window. He hadn't even bother to look down at Sora and that angered the brunette even further. "Peasants are sub-human" Sora's eyes widened at the comment. It horrified him. "They are useless. So you can understand how I feel when people like that persist to defy me and tarnish my name" Sora could feel the anger just bubbling up inside of him like a volcano ready to explode and destroy everything in its path. "Your brother is right. A time will come when you too will understand" Sora watched as his father turned his back to the window and turned his back of the suffering of the people in his kingdom below. Some king he was. Sora watched as his father left the room and the brunette felt like screaming.

"You are weak" Sora listened as Vanitas placed his hand against the glass window and laughed. "You don't have the strength to be king. This kingdom would fall if you were to take the throne" Sora's blue eyes soon caught Vanitas's yellow ones. Sora could see the amusement in his brother's eyes at the suffering of everyone else. "Do not worry, little brother. I will be the one to take the throne" Vanitas came striding towards Sora and pushed him up against the nearest wall. Vanitas was much stronger than Sora could ever hope to be. "You won't have to worry your pretty little head about running this place" Vanitas laughed in his little brother's face before he shuffled around on his feet so that he was facing the door that linked the room with the seemingly endless corridors of the castle in which they lived. "As for the rebellion. Father has asked me to take care of that personally. I leave at dawn to crush them" Sora watched as Vanitas walked away with the air of a royal brutality around him.

"You'll make a worse king than father" Sora's comment made his brother stop in his tracks instantly. "That's saying something" Sora knew that he had triggered something in his brother. Something terrifying but he wasn't going to back down. They all thought he was weak but he was determined to prove them all wrong. Every guard and every servant in the castle would see that Sora was stronger than they had all perceived.

"You should watch the tone you take with me, little brother" Sora could hear the threat that was laced into his brother's tone of voice as the head of raven spikes tilted to the side slightly so that Sora could just see the corner of Vanitas's yellow orbs. Vanitas had never been the nicest brother to Sora. It was Vanitas's violent nature that made his father see him as the stronger one but because Sora cared about people's wellbeing, it made him weak.

"Why?" Fierce blue eye locked onto the cold, unfeeling amber orbs across from him as Vanitas fully turned around. "It's the truth. While you take your place on that throne, everyone out there" Sora pointed to the glass window as he stared at his brother. "Everyone will die a little more on the inside because they know that their lives will be just as empty and just as tortured" Sora spat out at his brother. He wasn't surprised when Vanitas stormed back up to him and pushed him against the wall but this time Vanitas pressed his forearm over Sora's neck.

"Don't" Vanitas snarled in the most violent tone he could muster as he pushed his arm further into Sora's neck causing his younger brother to start struggling. "Don't you dare speak to me like that. You are the scrawny little weakling that destroys our family. Your just like mom. Completely useless and you'll suffer the same fate as her" That comment made Sora's eyes shine with anger and gave him the renewed strength he needed to push his older brother away from him. It was something that shocked Vanitas like nothing else on this earth.

"Shut up!" Sora rage took over him as he lifted his hand and forcefully pummelled it into Vanitas's cheek. "Don't you dare talk about mom like that" It was not like Sora to get so angry but when memories of his mother were brought back to the front of his mind, he couldn't stop himself. Especially when people spoke badly of her. "She was stronger than you or dad will ever be" Sora could feel the warm tears falling down his cheeks as he screamed at his older brother who was currently holding his cheek with a look that was a mixture between shock and fury on his face.

"If she was so strong why is she dead?" Vanitas growled as let go of his cheek to look at his hand. Amber eyes widened in shock when he saw the crimson liquid that dotted his fingertips. "She wasn't strong. She didn't have what it took to be a leader at father's side. It was a good thing that she's dead" Vanitas obviously didn't know where to stop. He was deliberately antagonizing his little brother because he knew the kind of response it would evoke. His little brother was suddenly all the more interesting with his new found strength.

Sora lunged for his older brother again and pushed him to the ground before he started to continuously punched his older brother in the face. He only stopped when Vanitas burst out laughing during the attack.

"That's it" Vanitas grinned but Sora just went back to attacking him. However before he even noticed it, Sora was lifted off of his brother by one of the palace guards. The two brothers looked to see their father coming towards them.

"What the hell is going on here!" Terra roared out loudly as he looked at his eldest son who was sprawled out on the floor with blood dripping down his face before he look up to see his youngest son struggling against the bodies of one of the more muscular guards in his palace. The blood was dripping onto the floor from Sora's tiny fists.

"Sora's went psycho" Vanitas pulled a face of innocence as he pointed at his little brother whose face was distorted with rage. He looked nothing like how he was usually. With the blood on his fist and the anger etched into his face, he was a shadow of himself.

"Take him to his room" Terra shouted at the top of his voice as he helped Vanitas to his feet.

Sora was carried off by the guard but it didn't stop him from struggling. He would get his brother back for belittling their mother. He could hear the over muscled guards mumbling something to one another as they carried him through the maze of corridors to led to his large room on the other side of the palace.

When the guard arrived at his very large room, they literally threw him into his own room. Sora landed with a thump on his carpeted floor and the door shut with a loud bang right in front of him. Sora balled his fists up as he jumped to his feet. His blue orbs shone with fury as he stomped around his room. He hated his brother so much. Words couldn't really describe how much he hated Vanitas. He didn't know who he hated more. His father or Vanitas.

Sora stomped over to his bed and threw himself down on the large four-poster bed. He looked around before his eyes landed on a picture that sat on the bedside table. Sora slowly moved his hand out to grasp the picture. It was a picture of himself with his mother and Vanitas. Sora was around four in the picture and Vanitas was around six years old. Sora sat on his mother's knees with a huge grin on his face and Vanitas stood at the side of their mother with a small smile of his face as their mother's arm was wrapped around his waist. He would avenge his mother some day and he would bring about the end of his father's tyrannical rule. He may be a dreamer but he would do this. He had to.

**Okay That Is Chapter One. Please Tell Me What You Think About This**


	2. The Race

**Hello Again XD. Hopefully This Lives Up To Expectations But I Don't Think It Does.  
Again Standered Disclaimers Apply.**

Conflicted. That was the one word that seemed to describe Riku's state of mind at the moment. He wanted to take Terra down on his own. He wanted to leave everyone else and get the job done himself. He wanted to make the man know what true suffering was. However, the group had helped him so much and he probably couldn't take down someone like Terra on his own. In fact scratch probably. There was no chance that he could take down Terra on his own. Still, Riku would have liked the chance to torture Terra on his own before killing him. Most people would like that opportunity.

Riku hadn't slept much that night despite trying to. It was more along the lines of drifting in and out consciousness. His mind was too painfully worked up with everything that was going on around him. He never really slept well any other night so it didn't bother him so much anymore. Riku just let his eyes scan the room which he had claimed as his own. The teenager let out a loud groan of frustration as he pulled down the sweater that had rode up his stomach.

It was something that they all done. They all wore cloth to bed just in the off chance that they would have to escape during the middle of the night. It would save them from wasting time pulling clothes on that could be spent escaping. It also kept them warm during the night and that helped during the cold winter months that they were now suffering from. Riku was ready to try and fall back into sleep again when…..

Bang!

His entire body shot up with sound of the gunshot and the noise seem to have a constant ringing in his ears. It was close by. Riku looked around with heightened awareness. It was as if all of his senses had just received an boost. He jumped to his feet so fast that he was surprised that he didn't tumble over his own feet. Riku also slept with his boots on. As disgusting as it was in Kairi's eyes, it gave him a strange sense of comfort. Riku ran down the stairs of the shack and towards the door which he wrenched open with such strength that Riku was surprised that it didn't come off of it hinges.

Riku stood at the door for a moment as he scanned the landscape. It was still dark but light enough that he could still see quite far into the distance. He listened closely before a loudly howl rang loudly throughout the forest. That noise sent a chill down Riku's spine as his eyes widened in an instant. He couldn't see anything but he knew what was coming as he ran back into the house in desparation. He ran into every room in the shack to wake everyone up. They had to get out now or they were going to get executed.

"We're up" Seifer shouted right in Riku's face as he ran to the room that he shared with Hayner who was sitting on the floor and pulling his boots on at a furious speed. Riku turned around to see Kairi pulling three bags over her back. Two of them were the food supplies that she and Cloud had gathered yesterday. The other was Kairi's essentials. Riku was always surprised that a girl of Kairi's stature could carry as much as she was carrying. Kairi was truly stronger than she looked. Riku himself only had one bag with essentials so he grabbed one of the bags that Kairi was carrying and swung it over his shoulder. Everyone else had eventually made it to the door.

Riku groaned loudly as he ran forward into the icy cold morning. It was still pitch dark outside and nobody really wanted to be running but there was dogs on his trail again and Riku would be damned if he would meet his end in the mouth of some pissed off Rottweilers. Everyone followed the frightened silver haired teen as they all ran towards a ditch that lay nearby. Close enough that they could all still see the shack even in the darkness but they were far enough away that they wouldn't be detected. The eight rebels threw themselves into the ditch and scurried as deep as they possibly could. They were all huddled together. Gripping to each other for dear life.

"Who the hell is he?" Hayner gritted out loudly as he lifted a hand and pointed to a tall spiky haired figure that the troops seemed to be taking orders from. Hayner was stuck between Seifer and Kairi so it was difficult for him to move his slightly muscular body.

"That is Prince Vanitas. King Terra's only son and heir to throne" Riku pointed out as he moved a hand to place it on Kairi's shaking shoulder. Riku had never seen the burgundy haired girl this frightened in the six months that she had been in the resistance. "He is just as cold hearted and ruthless as Terra is. Maybe even more so" Riku voice was laced with venom. It made everyone wonder if he was going to get up and try to run Vanitas through with the sword that he kept attached to his back.

"More so?" Seifer looked at Riku with an expression full of shock and disgust. It seemed so alien for someone to be more ruthless than what Terra was. The king was the personification of ruthlessness.

"So we need to take him out as well?" Hayner shifted his small body so that he was curled against Seifer but his back leaning into Kairi's lap. "He should be easy" Hayner grinned like a child who had just found out that they had gotten everything on their Christmas list.

"Actually no. He's been trained personally by his father to be just as good as he is. Essentially, he is a miniature version of his father" Riku watched as the prince started to shout at the small group of troops that had arrived with him at the shack. He almost feel the fear that was radiating off of the troops in front of the prince.

"You incompetent assholes" Everyone listened as the prince started to scream at the troops. His voice was lace with a tone that promised death. "You let them escape. I cannot and will not tolerate failure" Riku was lucky that his reactions were so fast as he only had enough time to cover Kairi's eyes before the gun shot was heard and sound of the body falling to the ground was heard seconds after. A gagging noise was heard from Roxas but from the corner of his eye, Riku could see that Cloud had a tight grip on his little brother.

"Sick, twisted freak" Seifer growled out under his breath as he watched as the prince walked around the body of the dead solider before he kicked him in the stomach.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone. I will not tolerate failure" Vanitas was making himself a hate figure. Not that he need it. In the eyes of the resistance, Terra and his son were the enemies and they had to be stopped. Riku was so deep in though about killing the villainous prince that he didn't even noticed the vicious prods to the back that he was receiving from Axel.

"Riku!" Axel growled out as loudly as he could without being too loud to be noticed. "They're moving this way" The panic was evident in Axel's voice. Riku turned to see Kairi staring forward and Riku looked to see the dogs walking slowly towards them. They're heads were hung low as they sniffed the ground.

"Shit" Riku started to shuffle around to look Kairi right in the eyes. "You have anything?" Riku knew they only chance that they had of survival now was if Kairi had some kind of spray. The burgundy haired teenager shook away her fear of seeing a dead body and started to look frantically in her bag before she pulled out a large canister and started to spray it all around them.

"This worked with my dogs when I was little. They hated it so they always stayed clear of it" Kairi stashed the canister back in her back and pushed herself further into Riku as everyone clustered together in the ditch. It was covered in bushes that hid them as they prayed to whatever god could be out there that they would not be spotted.

It appeared that Riku's prayers were answered when the dogs walked straight passed them and all of them went unnoticed by the malicious prince and his troops. They could a breath a sigh of relief. They had cheated death once more.

* * *

Sora eyes fluttered open as the light invaded his room. The first thing that the petite prince saw was his loyal maid, Namine who was pulling his bedroom curtains open making sure the room was nice and bright.

"Morning, your majesty" Namine had a soft smile of her face and it always pleased Sora to see that she was happy. Sora thrived off of others happiness. Just as Vanitas thrived off of the despair of others. "It's a beautiful day. You should go outside today" Sora smiled as he listen to Namine's soothing voice as it floated through the air like a relaxing summer breeze. "It would be good for you. To get out in the great outdoors" Sora smiled as he snuggled back into his very warm bed. However his head flashed backwards to the memories of last night.

'_I leave at dawn to crush the resistance'_

The tiny brunette shot upright and looked around to scan his room. His sky blue orbs scanned everywhere but he could not find a clock. "Namine, what time is it?" Sora looked at the blond girl frantically as he yanked the covers off of his skinny frame. The freezing winter air crashing on to his sensitive skin didn't seem to faze him in the middle of his panic.

"Um…" Namine watched as Sora quickly ran over to his closet and pulled out a pair of loose fitting jeans and a large black jumper that looked for too big to be his own. " Its twenty past nine, your majesty" Namine had never seen her kind and soft spoken master so frantic before. She couldn't understand what would make the petite prince act like this.

"If its not too bold to say, your majesty" Namine bowed to Sora as he pulled his jeans over his skinny legs. "What is the hurry?" Sora sharply lifted his head to looked at Namine. The blond maid gasped and back away from Sora. The brunette prince instantly felt regret in his small but obviously frightening gesture.

"Namine, do not be so frightened?" Sora gave a small smile to Namine. She was silly to believe that Sora could ever hurt her. It was just that she had been on the receiving end of Vanitas's violent temper before that the slightest thing set her off. The deep scar of her left cheek was testimony to that. An injury that she had received a few years ago after getting on the wrong side of Vanitas's temper. Sora jumped to his feet as soon as he pulled boots over his feet and grabbed the large jumper and pulled it over his messed up spikes that he had yet to brush. "Namine, could you please go and prepare Destiny for me" Sora smiled and fluttered his heavy brown eyelashes at Namine.

"Are you sure?" Sora could hear the shock in the girl's soft voice. "You haven't been out with Destiny since…" Namine trailed off and lowered her head as if she knew that she had crossed a line that was not to be cross upon any circumstances.

"Since my mother died two and a half years ago. I know" Sora smiled sadly at Namine as his small frame started to shake with a mixture of anger and distress. "Vanitas has left to go and kill more innocent people and I have to stop him. I know that it's a bad idea but I have to do this. As a prince I should be protecting the people of my kingdom and I have neglected to do that up until now but now this is my chance to help them" Sora let out a loud sigh and he could feel tears pricking at the side of his eyes. "Please, Namine. I beg of you. Go and prepare my horse" Sora hated raising his voice. Even if it was by the tiniest decibels. The scarred girl bowed to Sora and hurried off to the stables. It was high time that Sora went out of his beautiful horse. Destiny was the very last gift he received before her death.

No.

Before her murder. That would have been the correct term to use. It had never been formally stated but Sora knew. He knew that his father had his beloved mother murdered. He didn't have any solid proof but he just knew that it was true.

"I won't let them get away with this, mother" Sora looked over a the small silver and gold plaited photo frame that held the picture of his mother with Vanitas and himself "Father" Sora didn't have a picture of his father. He never wanted one. "And Vanitas" Sora looked at the picture in his hands again to look at Vanitas. It was most likely the only picture in existence where Vanitas was smiling. Sora knew that Vanitas loved their mother. At least, he did. Although that was a long, long time ago. Sora gently placed the photo frame down on the bedside table before he looked over his shoulder and scan his room to make sure that his actions were not being watched. The youngest prince slowly padded back over to a large chestnut chest of drawers. The top drawer was locked. Again, like his beautiful horse, Sora had not used the contents of the drawers since before the death of his mother. He had his reasons as to why. Sora lifted his hand to let it dip down the front of his top before he gripped the object that was connected to the chain around his neck. Sora pulled the necklace off of his neck before he stared at the key that had been hanging around his neck. It was a small golden key with his initials carved on the top of it. The petite prince sighed loudly and he pushed the key into lock and turned in ninety degrees left before he pulled it out and slowly opened the drawer with shaky hands. He eyes fell on the object in the drawer before a sly smile appeared on his child-like features.

"I'll show you weak big brother" Sora lifted the item and placed it in one of the very deep pockets of his jeans before he turned and departed from his room. Prince Sora wasn't about to back down just yet.

* * *

"Hayner, where the hell are we going?" Riku watched as the small blond seemed to race through the forest. "Hayner!" Ever since hearing that Vanitas had been planning to destroy everyone who was involved with the resistance, Hayner had searching all over the entire forest for a group that he had been with before he had joined Riku's group.

"I'm not stopping until I've found them" Hayner sounded as if he was in agony. Like someone had just viscously attacked him. The group had been walking for a good three hours now and due to the pace that they had all been walking at, they were all in need of a rest but Hayner was not ready to rest.

"What's that" Everyone stopped at the sound of Squall voice. The leather clad brunette was about ten meters behind everyone. His body was twist slightly to the side and he was pointing towards wooden building that looked as if it had been half burnt down. Hayner ran back to where Squall was as fast as his rather short legs could take him.

"No way" Hayner's hazel eyes widened in horror as he stared at the building that was half still standing and the other half was charred wood. "This is it" He sounded defeated. He didn't have hope and that was Hayner's biggest flaw. He was a pessimist.

Everyone follow the dirty blond fighter as he retraced his steps before he entered the half standing house. "I'll kill him. I swear to god I'll kill him for taking their lives" The blond's body was shaking but everyone one knew Hayner well enough that he would rather die than be caught crying in front of someone.

Riku followed Hayner into the house first before everyone else entered. The silver haired leader watched as the blond looked around the house in shock. It was evident by the look on Hayner's face.

Everyone started to look around the house to see if they could find anything that could lead them to a survivor or to anything that they could use. However all Hayner seem to do was standing in the middle of the destroyed entrance. Perhaps everything had yet to sink in to his head yet.

"Who was it exactly that stayed here?" Kairi shouted loudly from her position down on the floor. She was looking underneath a half burnt chest of drawers.

"H.I?" It was just audible enough for everyone to hear. Everything halted and Hayner soon became the centre of attention.

"What is 'H.I'" Cloud gave Hayner a look of confusion and the pessimistic blond just groaned and turned his back on Cloud and everyone else. "Well?" Cloud never was one that liked to be ignored.

"H.I was the term that was given to this particular division of the resistance. Its something you should all know or were you that fixated one taking down Terra that the possible death of people didn't matter to any of you" Hayner's fist started to clench and unclench in anger. It was finally starting to consume him.

"I remember" Kairi blurted out in a hurry and soon the attention turned back on her. "H.I was those of the resistance who helped the injured. H.I stands for health and intelligence. People who are in the H.I division of the resistance tend to be people who are either skilled medics or people who are skilled at recon missions" Kairi turned to explain to everyone else. It was more along the lines of refreshing the memories since they did know this. It was simply just another forgotten piece of information. "You were a part of a H.I unit" Kairi rose to her feet and padded over to Hayner.

"Have you forgotten who does most of our recon missions?" Hayner gritted out in fury even as Kairi raised her hand to place it on his shoulder. "You probably have, nobody gets credit for anything that they do around here" Hayner's comment was directed at Riku but it did branch out to everyone who stood around him. "We risk our lives every day for this damn cause and nobody seems to thank us. Not you" Hayner locked his hazel eyes with Riku's fury-filled green orbs. "Not anyone in this damned world cares about what we're doing. We're risking our fucking lives for everyone and nobody gives a shit. We're never going to achieve anything, we may as well just give up now and face the fact that we cannot stop this!" Hayner voice rose with every word that escaped his mouth.

Riku let out an extremely pissed off growled before he walked over to Hayner and slammed him into a wooden wall. The smaller of the two was slammed against the wall so hard that it was a shock that the wall hadn't broken.

"This is a war, Hayner" Riku gritted out. "We are not doing this for appreciation. We're doing this to end everyone's suffering, we're doing this to stop Terra and if you don't think we can do it then you can just fuck off" Riku backed off from Hayner and turned his attention elsewhere.

"That's a little rough don't you think, Riku" Kairi seethed at the older teen but Riku did not seem interested in the slightest. "Hayner is right. He does most of the recon missions. We get most of our information from him" Kairi was always the voice of reason in the group.

"Kai has got a point" Seifer finally spoke. It was surprising how long took for the beanie-clad blond to speak up. Considering the fact that it was his boyfriend that was coming under fire.

"Your only saying that because your fucking him" Riku spat out in disgust at Seifer. "You have no idea what I've been through thanks to Terra. No idea" Riku was ready to walk out of the house with the expectation of everyone following him but he was stopped when he felt a fist colliding with the side of his face. The force of the attack cause Riku to collide with the floor. The silver haired teen rubbed his cheek before he lifted his head to see his attacker. Squall Leonhart.

"You think you're the only that's suffered" Squall leaned over Riku with his teeth baring in fury at the younger teenager. "Every single one of us has suffer. Not just you. Not just me but everyone has suffered in some shape or form because of Terra so what makes you so damn special" Squall's eyes seemed to burn with intense hatred.

Riku just lay on the floor as he stared up at the extremely pissed off teenager. However Riku had to admit -albeit only to himself- that he was out of line with what he said. Squall was right. Everyone was suffering, not just him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" Riku growled from his place on the cold, hard wooden floor. "Its just everything that's already happened today is getting to me. I mean its not even three in the afternoon and we've been chased out of hiding and we've came across this" A shaky hand was lifted to run it was though Riku's silver hair.

"Is everything cleared up?" Cloud sounded impatient and the look on his face supported that fact. Cloud, like his little brother, was a man who did not like to be kept waiting and he was not nice to those angered him. The Strife brothers had much more in common than just their looks. Riku sighed before he locked eyes with Squall once more.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Squall extended his hand to Riku who gripped the pale hand so that he could be pulled to his feet. Riku then proceeded to turn his head to look at Hayner who was still standing against the wooden wall with his head sunk lowly so he was staring at his feet. "Hayner" Riku said the older teenager's name firmly but the blond still didn't look up. Riku decided to walk up to Hayner and extend his hand out to the blond. It took Hayner a few second to realize the hand out in front of him but when he did his head shot up to look at Riku. "I'm sorry" Riku smiled sheepishly as he waited for the blond's response.

"Whatever" It wasn't exactly the response that Riku was anticipating and he didn't expect Hayner to slap his hand away as he pushed himself off from the wall. Riku had to stop himself from attacking Hayner again as the rage boiled up inside of him. He also caught a look from Kairi that told him that he was dead if he laid anyone finger on the moody blond. He wasn't sure what Kairi would do to him but he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"I think I found something" All eyes turned to look at Axel who was looking at an envelope that seemed to survive the wrath of the fire. Everyone watched as the explosives expect opened the envelope that he found and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. Axel looked at it for a few seconds before he threw it to the ground. "Can't understand it" Axel grumbled in annoyance and everyone in the room looked rather disappointed. Everyone expect Hayner.

The blond teen practically ran over to where the letter had landed onto a pile of broken wood and ashes. Everyone was shocked by the desperation in Hayner's actions.

"If you are reading this, we have fled this hideout due to the fact that we are about to be attacked" Hayner read out loud and Axel looked utterly dumbstruck.

"You can read that!" Axel screeched so loud that Roxas had to cover his ears. The petite blond glared up at his red haired partner before he elbowed him in the stomach.

"That was my ears you idiot!" Roxas snarled viscously as Axel doubled over from the intense pain in his stomach. "Anyways, go on" Roxas composed himself as he looked at Hayner.

"If you are reading this we know that you were once one of us and that we trusted you. We have moved base to a small hut on the outskirts on Traverse Town if you wish to reach us" Hayner's face lit up with joy as he read the letter out loud. "They're alive" Hayner grinned as he looked at the letter. Cloud slowly walked over to Hayner and looked over his shoulder as the crumpled letter in his hands.

"So how can you understand that?" Cloud kept trying to understand the letter but it was all just words that he couldn't understand. It didn't make sense to him in the slightest.

"I grew up with the leader and her youngest sister of that specific unit. We were best friends so when I ended up join the resistance I went straight to them. The two of them had came up with a dialogue to use in case we needed to communicate without the enemy finding us out. So they taught me how to understand it and it didn't take long for me to get to grips with it. It is taught to anyone who is planning to stick with that particular unit. It's a valued skill." Hayner smiled up at Cloud. "I'm glad, we should make our way to where they will be" Hayner turned to look at Riku. It was safe to say that the blond was in a better mood but the same could not be said for Riku.

"That's about a day's walk from here" Riku groaned out in frustration. Everyone turned to look at him. The decision seemed to be unanimous. They were heading toward Traverse Town whether Riku liked it or not.

"Lets go" Cloud looked down at his little brother who was standing with a scowl on his face. Axel was still on the floor after the attack he received from Roxas. " As soon as Axel gets to his feet" Cloud huffed impatiently as he looked at the groaning red head.

"Yeah well if you want to stop me from being so damn slow. You should learn to contain your little brother" Axel groaned out loudly in pain as he slowly staggered to his feet. Cloud just rolled his eyes as did Roxas.

"Even I know not to piss Roxas off" Squall lazily spoke as he headed out of the half burnt down shack which was miraculously still stand after all of the fighting that had been going on inside of it in the past fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, yeah" Axel grumbled as he followed everyone else out of the shack and into the icy cold winds of the forest. It was not only an intense fight against Terra and his armies whilst being in the resistance. It was also a treacherous battle for survival against the elements. The winters were harsh and it took every survival instinct that they had to survive the winters.

"Can any of you hear that ?" The group had been walking for twenty minutes in silence before Seifer spoke up. The beanie clad blond had stopped in his tracks and was looking around the scene with suspicious green eyes. Everyone else stopped and tried to listen in hopes that something would be heard. After about thirty seconds in silence, a noise was heard and it sounded like a horse.

"This way" Hayner pointed to his left as he turned as started to walk in the direction in which he had just pointed in. Roxas was the first to follow Hayner before everyone else followed the two teenagers. What they found made Roxas grin like a maniac.

"Gotcha" Roxas's slim fingers curled around the gun that rested in the holster around his waist. He slowly pulled the rust coated gun out of its holster and held it tightly in his hands.

* * *

Sora shivered in the cold weather as he sat high up on his beautiful mare. He was wrapped up in a thick jacket with a woollen scarf wrapped around his tanned neck. He had been out on his horse for a good few hours now and he had yet to find any sign of his malicious older brother. Although it was nice to be out on his horse again. It brought back memories of the times he shared with his mother before he untimely passing. He missed her dearly, more than he put into words. The brunette prince halted his horse when the snow white mare made a loudly whine noise. Sora jumped down to the ground and hurried around to take Destiny's face his small hands as he stoke the horse's face to calm her down.

"Shh" Sora calmly whispered to the horse. The soothing voice of the youngest prince seemed to relax the horse. The prince always had a way with relaxing people. "We'll find them and we will stop them" Sora smiled as he continued to try and calm his horse down. However he fell silent when he felt a cold metal object being pressed against the thick hair at the side of his head.

"Sorry Prince Vanitas. Its you who has been stopped"

**I'm Sensing A Case Of Mistaken Idenity Here XD  
Please Review :D**


	3. Bang Bang I Shot You Down

**Hello again  
Well happy new year to you all and this is my first update of 2011 YAY! Well I have recently got my hands on a copy of Birth By Sleep and I have realized everytime I see Vanitas I start sqeauling. I will find a way to steal him and his epic laugh which makes an appearance in this chapter**

**Standered Disclamiers Apply**

Sora was not at all surprised when he felt the cold object pressing hard again his temple. His captors had not been graceful in the slightest as they approached him. The most obvious thing that gave them away was the crushing leaves that were destroyed beneath large and menacing feet that were coming towards him. Other things like the whispering and cruel laughing also gave them away.

"You thought you could run" Sora heard a voice that sounded like that of a teenage boy float into his ears. The gun was getting pressed harder against his temple but Sora still didn't feel the fear passing through his body. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and force him to turn away from his horse and to face his captors. The gun was momentarily pulled away from his head before it was moved to underneath his chin. "How does it feel?" Sora looked at the sneering blond who was holding the gun that could quite easily kill him. "How does it feel now that you on the end of a gun barrel instead of all those innocents that you've murdered." It was completely inappropriate but Sora just could not stop the laugh that fell from his lips. These people were still absolutely certain that he was Vanitas even with the fact that he was now facing them.

"Are all the members of the resistance this damn stupid?" Sora could barely get the sentence out from all of the laughing. He could feel the gun getting pressed harder against the bottom of his head.

"You think this is funny?" Sora watched the blond boy gritted out the words in fury and suddenly he felt his brown spikes getting pulled back which in turn forced his head back. "You think that putting a bullet through someone's brain is funny. Just because they won't listen to you. You are one sick fuck" Sora's eyes widened in shock. Vanitas had done that. His brother was more twisted than he could even imagine. He had killed people but Sora couldn't recall a time that Vanitas had killed someone just because they didn't listen to him.

"Roxas" Sora's eyes shifted to look at a taller blond who looked very much like the one who was holding him captive. However the boy called Roxas snapped his head back to look at the taller blond. Sora noticed his opening in that instant.

"Shut the hell up Clou….." Sora kept his eyes trained on Roxas as the blond looked down to see the gun pressed into his stomach. He lifted his head to look at Sora once more. "You don't understand the position you in. I could pull the trigger and blow your brains out so how about you lower that" Roxas flicked his eyes down to the gun before locking eyes with the prince again. "Since your outnumbered, Vanitas" Sora listened to the blond rebel rattling on but he really wasn't taking anything in at all.

"I can pull this trigger quicker than you could think to pull the trigger on your gun so how about you lower your weapon, Roxas" A smirk crossed Sora's features. "Oh and another thing" Sora started and everyone was glaring at him with the expectation of the burgundy haired girl and the taller blond haired man. "I would like if it you took the time to learn my actual name" Sora gritted out in annoyance and that moment comment stunned everyone expect Kairi and Cloud.

"I knew it" Kairi suddenly turned to look at Riku as she pointed to the brunette who still had Roxas's gun pressed against his skin. "The rumours were true" Kairi smiled as she made her way towards the two gun wielding teens. "I remember that rumours had been rife about King Terra having a second son but these rumours were never confirmed nor were they denied. Was it only me and Cloud that noticed?" Kairi turned to look at everyone else who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Noticed what?" Seifer looked at the brunette prince before he turned to look at Kairi and Cloud.

"When we were hiding from Vanitas this morning, we noticed that Vanitas has yellow eyes." Kairi pointed at Sora.

"That kid has blue eyes. Also Vanitas has darker hair and he was about three inches taller than him" Cloud explained as he locked eyes with Sora.

"How the hell did you notice all of that in the dark?" Hayner pulled a face of confusion but Cloud just shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Kairi.

"So your not all as stupid as I initially thought" Sora laughed out loudly but he felt the gun getting pressed harder into his skin.

"So he's another one that we need to take out. How about we take you back to your precious brother and daddy in a body bag" Roxas grinned like a mad man. He wasn't going to be stopped just because it was the wrong person that he had caught.

"You think they'll care if I'm killed?" Sora raised his eyebrows at the seemingly psychotic blond who did not seem to be going along with the idea of putting his gun down. "You think it would bother them if something happened to me because I've got news for you. They don't give a damn" Sora growled violent. His temper was rapidly getting shorter and shorter. "I'm trying to help out the resistance but if you don't't move your gun within the next ten seconds, I will shoot you" Sora gritted out in anger but to his surprise, Roxas just laughed.

"If your family doesn't care about you, why would you have a gun?" Roxas fixated his eyes on Sora and the humour in them was evident. "It probably just a toy" Roxas knew he was pushing the brunette so when Sora removed the gun from his stomach, it came was a bit of a shock. Everyone watched as Sora pointed his gun towards a tree and fired two warning shots. It was not a fake.

"Remove the gun or I'll kill you" Sora growled as he moved the gun again and it came rest on Roxas's temple. The same spot where Roxas had first held gun to Sora. "I am not joking around" Sora growled and he slowly felt the cold metal of the gun being taken away from his skin. In return, Sora removed his gun from Roxas's temple. "Thank you" Sora smiled slightly as he let out a deep breath.

"What did you mean when you said you wanted to help the resistance?" Sora looked up at the silver haired man who was the first one that caught Sora's eye. He was extremely attractive in the petite prince's eyes.

"I meant exactly what I said" Sora stated in a monotone as he let his eyes rake over the stranger's body. "I want to help you overthrow my father. How much simpler can I make it" Sora shrugged his shoulder as his eyes scanned over the group. Eight of them, he was expecting more. From what he had heard, most groups have a minimum for fifteen people.

"Why the hell would you want to help us?" The skepticism in Roxas's voice was evident and Axel could see that Roxas was still holding onto the gun with a death grip. "You're the scum of the earth" Roxas gritted out in disgust to the brunette prince who simply brushed off the comment and proceed to answer his question.

"First off I should introduce myself. I am Prince Sora Hikaru of Radiant Gardens, second in line to the throne and second born to King Terra Yami and Queen consort Aqua Hikaru" Sora gracefully bowed and the only one to greet him back in return was Kairi who curtsied to him. "Secondly, I do not believe in what my father is doing is right and I just want to help people who need it" Sora smiled sweetly which was something that nobody expected from the prince, not even Kairi.

"Why would you not agree with your father?" Seifer stepped forward as he looked at the petite prince. "You're a born prince so why would you of all people stray from what your father is teaching you" The distrust in Seifer's voice was clear and nobody misheard it. Not even Sora.

"My father never paid much heed to me. His attention was always on my brother. He was always busy moulding Vanitas into a miniature version of himself" Sora let out a sigh as he started to explain his story to these eight very weary strangers. "I was more attached to my mother but she is no more" Sora head dipped slightly before he locked eyes with Roxas. "My appearance and my family linage are the only similarities between me and Vanitas. Other wise, I. Am. Nothing. Like. Him" Sora gritted out the last five words which were clearly dripping with fury. Even Roxas was taken back by it.

"So you sought to take revenge?" Cloud questioned the prince who simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "You would bring down your own father because you were mistreated?" Cloud pressed the issue onto the prince. "You don't want to help us obtain our goal. You want to exact your revenge on your father and make it look like your doing us a favour when really we would just be your pawns" Cloud raised his eyebrows at Sora who was looking the older of the two Strife siblings in the eye.

"I'm not looking for revenge at the moment. I will get my revenge when my father is off the throne." Sora said with no emotion in his tone of voice. "And whether or not you choose to believe it, I do actually want to help you. Do you think that I want people to suffer, do you think that I enjoying watching as people are aimlessly murdered for the crimes that they did not commit or for doing trivial things wouldn't even warrant a glance anywhere else?" The look on Sora's face almost made him pass for someone who was much older than what he actually was. "My mother raised me to be better than that" Sora sighed as he turned his back on the rebel group and back to his horse who had set herself down on the forest floor.

"Why didn't your stupid mother raise your brother to…" Roxas didn't get to finish his sentence since a gun ended up being roughly pushed into his cheek which was being held by an extremely pissed off prince.

"Don't you dare say a word against my mother. You can belittle my father and my brother all you want but if I ever hear you saying something against my mother again, I will kill you" Nobody even tried to stop Sora when he pulled the gun away from Roxas and punched him square in the face.

"Well you have to admit, someone was going to punch Roxas eventually. He was getting far too mouthy for his own good" Kairi smiled as everyone turned to look at her. "What!" The gunner shouted out before she rolled her eyes and decided not to mention it again. However, even Roxas's brother Cloud looked like he agreed with Kairi

"Roxas did have a good question though, why wasn't your brother raised the same way as you" Riku stepped forward as he just looked down at Roxas's body which was sprawled on the ground before he looked back at Sora.

"As I mentioned earlier, Vanitas was raised solely by my father. Even before I was born, my mother had little to no involvement in Vanitas's upbringing. When I was born my father paid little attention to me. Vanitas was only two at the time but he was as ruthless as the came" Sora let out a short laugh that possessed no humour. "He even knew how to use a gun when he was just two, what does that tell you about what kind of man my father is?" Sora growled out before he let himself flopped to the ground beside his horse. "My mother was lonely due to her lack of involvement with Vanitas so she dotted on me and taught me about the better things in life. The more beautiful side of it. She taught me about morals and about how to treat people" Sora smiled as he remembered his beloved mother.

"If your mother was so sweet and kind, what possessed her to marry someone so evil?" Hayner questioned. There was no other word that could really describe Terra other than 'evil'. Sora let out a small chuckle.

"He wasn't always like that?" Sora could remember the stories that his mother taught him of how her and his father met. "He just changed over time?" Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Changed to the point where he practically ignores one of his own children" The bitterness and resentment could easily be heard in Sora's voice.

"You seemed pretty efficient with the gun, I'm presuming that your father taught you that. Don't tell that you just found it and are using because I am the best gunner out there and I know when someone has been taught" Kairi stepped up so she was standing beside Riku.

"Your true on two of your four points. I have been taught and I am pretty effective with my gun. I'll correct your two mistakes. I was not taught by my father, it was my mother that taught me how to use the gun. Vanitas was skilled with a sword along with most martial arts so my mother took it upon herself to teach me how to use a gun. Also, your not the best gunner out there, miss" Sora sweetly smiled up at the shocked girl. "I am" Sora replied as he stood up. "My mother was the trainer for most of the gunners in the army. She was the best of the best. However, she taught me some of the things she was never going to teach her students. So I'll think you'll find that I am the best" Sora flashed a grin at Riku and Kairi as he pulled out his gun again.

"You think highly of yourself" Kairi muttered in annoyance as she watched the prince who was cleaning his gun with the fabric of his coat.

"No. I speak the truth. I challenge you to find someone who is better than me when it comes to wielding a gun" Sora smiled and fluttered his heavy brown eyelashes rather seductively but Kairi just raised her eyebrows. Riku on the other hand smirked to himself as he watched the prince.

"Okay, I challenge you to show me your skills" Kairi smirked as she walked up to Sora until she was so close to the young prince that she could feel his breath on her face. Sora just laughed in response as he stepped away from the burgundy haired girl.

"Okay" Sora smiled and pointed to a tree about ten meters in the distance. "You see the hole in the middle of the tree. Shoot towards and I guarantee you that I can knock your bullet out of the air when I fire my gun" Sora turned to look back at Kairi who looked like she had just seen a ghost. Everyone else had the same expression on their faces.

"That's impossible" Axel shouted from where he stood. It was a wonder that he hadn't moved to go and help Roxas.

"Your insane. You'll never be able to do it" Kairi shook her head but Sora had a definite grin on his face. "Fine but you have no chance" Kairi took a stance and pointed her gun head on. Riku along with everyone else cover their ears as Kairi shot her gun and after an interval of about 1.5 seconds Sora shot his gun and a clink was heard in the middle of the air. Sora had indeed managed to hit Kairi's bullet in mid-air.

"Believe me now?" Sora questioned as he pocketed his gun.

"Okay, the kid is good" Squall whispered into Riku's ear who simply nodded in response

"Now will you allow me to help you after that pointless demonstration ?" Sora looked around at everyone before he walked over to Roxas who was still sprawled out on the ground. Sora looked over him for a moment before he held his hand out to the blond. Roxas waited for a moment before he reluctantly took Sora's hand.

"I still don't trust you" Roxas groaned as Sora helped him to his feet. The prince just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So how do you plan to help us?" Riku eyed the brunette once more and that did not go past Sora. The prince sauntered up to Riku and came to a halt right in front of the leader.

"You need someone on the inside, am I right?" Sora smiled up at Riku who slowly nodded. "I can get you inside" Riku looked taken back by the comment.

"Can't you just be our inside man?" Hayner questioned from afar but his comment provoked a collection of mummers within the group.

"I could be but you would get so much more information if one of you was on the inside and I would be able to prove to you that I'm truthfully helping for your gain and not my own" Sora replied in all honesty but he could tell that he was not trusted. It didn't bother him in the slightest

"If you get us inside, Terra would notice and we'd be slaughtered within seconds of entering" Squall glared at Sora who just rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Do you think that my father has files documenting everything about every member of the resistance?" Sora question and Roxas who stood beside him actually nodded his head. "No, he doesn't. All he knows is the places you choose to hid and he sent my brother out to get rid of you all so chances are its going to be just anyone at random that is going to be slaughtered. So who wants to go?" Sora smiled as he took in the appearance of all the other members of the resistance. None of them looked very threatening but as he learned from Roxas, looks could be deceiving.

"I'll do it" Sora was too caught up in his thoughts to see that Riku had stepped forward and only looked at the silver haired rebel once he spoke. "So how do we get in?" Sora smiled up at Riku as he slotted his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out his gun.

"I shoot you" Sora smiled sweetly as if he had just asked Riku his name, not as if he had just stated that he was going to shot him. Axel dived in front of Riku and pushed Sora backwards which caused the prince to fall back onto the ground.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you. Your not very conspicuous when it comes to wanting to kill someone. Your just like the rest of your family" Axel spat out in disgust.

"You're an idiot. Did you think I was going to shoot him to kill him because I wasn't. I was going to shoot him in a place where he was be knocked out instantaneously so he wouldn't feel it and it would be easy to mend then I was going to take the castle and I would meet with my father and claim he took the bullet for me which would entitle him to stay in the castle until he was fully recovered, giving him plenty of time to get information. I would serve as a direct link between him and rest of you" Sora retorted and everyone seemed realize that Sora actually spoke sense. The prince got to his feet and dusted the mud off of his trousers.

"What about what you said earlier?" Squall spoke up. "You said your father wouldn't care if you were killed so why would he help someone that took a bullet for you?" Squall questioned the prince who smiled.

"No matter how ruthless and evil my father, he still has some rules to abide by." Sora replied.

"He has a point" Riku pushed Axel out of the way so he could walk over to Sora and help the brunette prince to his feet. "If its going to help us take down Terra, its all we can really do" Riku looked back at the other members before he looked back at Sora. "Do it" Riku tried not to look scared but he was. Sora nodded and looked at Riku before he looked at Axel.

"I suggest that you stand back and get ready to catch him" Sora sighed and took three steps away from Riku before he pointed his gun at the leader. "I'll fire on the count of three" Sora watched as Riku nodded his head. "One" Kairi looked extremely uneasy in the background. "Two" Riku shut his eyes over and took in a deep breath. "Three" Sora fired the gun and a sickening sound was heard when the bullet pierced Riku's skin. The silver haired teen instantly started to fall over but Axel and Seifer managed to catch him. Kairi hurried to Riku's side and pulled off her jacket so she could use it to cover Riku's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Sora had shot Riku at the side of his stomach at a point where the bullet would have just missed Riku's kidney's if it had went in deep enough.

"Get him on the horse" Sora shouted as Axel let go of Riku so that could Seifer carefully lifted him up. Kairi got the horse up from its laying down position so that it was now on its feet so that Seifer could place Riku on the back of the white mare.

"So what happens now?" Roxas gritted his teeth as he glared at the slightly worried looking prince.

"Where are you all heading?" Sora questioned Roxas but Cloud stepped forward and placed his hand on his younger brother shoulder.

"Outskirts of Traverse Town. You'll find us on the west side, we're going to visit a few of Hayner's friends" Cloud sounded very weary of Sora and the prince noticed it.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in four days" Sora smiled and looked back to see Hayner, Seifer, Axel, Kairi and Squall who were around his horse and making sure that Riku wasn't going to fall off the horse. "I'll take good care of him, I know how to treat gunshot wound." Sora pocketed his gun and started to walk over to his horse who had Riku's lifeless body limp on her back. Sora pushed himself up on the horse with some difficulty due to his small stature. He sat behind Riku so he could make sure that the gunshot victim wouldn't fall.

"Four days, Sora" Cloud reminded him with a stern look on his face. "If we don't see you there, we'll be coming after you first" Cloud said with complete honesty and Sora didn't doubt the blond's words.

"I'll be there. I promise" Sora nodded before he commanded his horse to trot off towards his castle.

"I don't trust him" Hayner stated and he looked at Roxas who nodded in response. Almost everyone agreed with Hayner, expect from Kairi.

"If we didn't trust him, we wouldn't have handed Riku over to him. Even if it was Riku's decision, we let it happen. I think the kid is serious. I could see it in his eyes" Kairi sighed sadly as she watched Sora disappear in the distance. "To be honest I feel so sorry for that kid" Kairi mumbled to herself but she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hayner standing beside her.

"Come on, we should started heading for Traverse Town" Kairi smiled and followed the rest of the group but she still had Sora in her thoughts.

* * *

Sora trotted through the forest towards his home with the unconscious resistance leader in front of him. Despite his hatred of his father, he knew that the King would have to respect his request of keeping him until he was healed.

"Going somewhere ?" Sora stopped his horse as his head whipped to the side to see his older brother along with around about thirty guards behind him.

"Home" That was all Sora said before he gently whipped the reigns to make his horse continue on but he was stopped when Vanitas pull his horse to stand horizontally in front of Sora's. "Do you mind?" Sora snarled violently at his brother who let a smirk linger on his face.

"No" Vanitas said in a menacing tone of voice before he let his eyes linger on Riku for a few seconds before his hand shot out to grab a handful of Riku's silver stands so that he could pull the rebel's face up so that Vanitas could get a good look at him. "Your planning on bringing this vermin into the castle. Are you stupid, Sora?" Vanitas chuckled as he looked at his furious younger brother.

"He's not vermin" Sora spat out at his brother but Vanitas could only let out a very loud and very psychotic sounding laugh. Sora could see some of the guards cowering away in terror and he couldn't blame them. That noise chilled him to the bone.

"Enlighten me, little brother" Vanitas spoke in a very amused tone of voice. "Tell me why your helping this trash and why you could think for a second that father will allow you to bring it in the castle?" Vanitas was grinning like a maniac as he thought his younger brother could not come up with a suitable answer to the question but Sora just smiled.

"Father will grant my request to help this man until he is fully recover as he took a bullet for me" Sora smiled and let a hand linger on Riku's head as he stroked his hair. The most satisfying part was the disgusted look on Vanitas's face.

The elder of the two moved his horse so that he was now side by side with Sora. Vanitas twisted his body and his hand shot out once more but this time it grabbed Sora's chin so that he could pull his younger brother's face close to his.

"Someone tried to shot you, who?" Sora was confused. Did Vanitas's care ? If he did that was something that worried Sora but not as much Vanitas's left hand which was now caressing his cheek. Sora growled and pulled away from his brother's touch and gave him a disgusted look.

"Since when did you care?" Sora growled and Vanitas just raised his eyebrow. "You can continue doing whatever it is that your doing, slaughtering the innocent but I have to help this man so if you'll excuse me" Sora growled before he gently whipped the reigns once more so his horse would start to move.

Vanitas watched his brother leave with a scowl on his face. "Move out!" Vanitas screamed at the top of his voice as he turned his horse around and trotted off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sora let of a sigh of relief as he reached the stable in the gardens of his home. He jumped down and dusted himself down.

"Your majesty, did you….Oh my" Sora turned to see Namine who had obviously spotted Riku's body on the horse. "What happened ?" Namine hurried over to Sora in order to check to see if he was injured.

"Namine, please get some of the others and take this man to my room. He has a bullet wound on his side. Please tend to his injuries until I come back. I have to speak to my father" Sora instructed his servant before he hurried out of the stables and into the large castle.

The youngest prince strode down the hallways of the castle and towards his father's throne room where he knew he would be. The guards that stood at the entrance to the room stood lazily until they spotted Sora and they immediately straightened up. The youngest prince just gave them a small smile as he enter the room to see his father speaking with someone.

"Father, I have a request" Sora spoke as he interrupted the conversation that his father was having with the man on his left. Sora watched as his father raised an eyebrow in a silent gesture for Sora to continue. "I have brought a man into the castle. He is injured from a gunshot wound. A wound that would have been mine had he not pushed me out the way and took the bullet for himself" Sora was a very good liar and his father seemed to buy his story. "I request that he is allowed to stay in the castle until he is fully recovered as thanks for saving my life" Sora waited for his father's reply anxiously.

"Fine" Terra spoke but he sounded far from amused. "He is your responsibility and your responsibility alone. Now go" Terra voice boomed throughout the room and Sora turned on his heel with smirk on his face. His father had just unknowingly helped in a step that was going to secure his downfall.

"Sorry Vanitas but it looks like I've just been moved to first in line" Sora chuckled to himself as he followed the corridor back to his room.

**Does Sora really have ulterior movites...Nah he's too innocent..Or is he xD  
Yes Vanitas has a brother complex which makes him a sick freak but we love him XD**

**Please Review xx**


	4. So messed up

**Howdy guys xD, how are we all this fine chapter four is here but first before we start I have a question for all of my readers, have any of you seen Tron Legacy if so did anyone notice Rinzler has some similarities to some lovely character in KHBBS, ya know with a mask and all XD. Also I hate those fucking bikes. **

**Anyways I would like to point a few things out before I begin with this chapter. The brother complex thing will be a major part of this story so if anyone doesn't like the idea, i suggest you click back now. However it is not a mutual thing and Sora is not at all willing and SoKu is end-game in this story. I just thought it need to ben noted since I know that fandom incest (Which I'm not very fond of myself) has a divided fanbase. Either you ship it or you think its disgusting. In my story is using more along the lines of outlining Vanitas's complete loss of sanity and showing just how psychotic he can be. Anyways on with the tale :)  
**

The guards parted from the groups they were clustered in with fear thumping through their bodies like a drum. The reason why?

Prince Vanitas was storming through the corridors of the large, hollow castle which he called home at around eleven p.m. He had just recently returned from his first day of hurting down and killing any and all resistance members he could find. He seemed to be in a good mood but that terrified the guards all the more. Most of them were retiring to their quarters around the castle and some were leaving for home in the small villages below that had been terrorized so all they did was part in the manner that was expect of them. Thankfully the Prince seemed to not notice them and they carried onwards.

Vanitas, however, did notice them and he could feel the fear radiating from the guards as he passed them and it empowered it him. He knew that he was feared but there was nothing like actually feeling the fear that was born from his presence. People feared him and that was simple and he planned to keep it that. He wasn't going to let his younger brother's innocent image ruin his own image of ruthlessness. He would keep Sora down no matter what it took.

The king-in-waiting noticed the two slouching guards at the door to his father's throne room where he knew he would still be despite the time. The guards obviously did not noticed the approaching presence of the Prince which was something that Vanitas did indeed notice and he did not like it at all.

He got closer and closer to the guards and yet he was still to be noticed. It was only when he got within about six feet of the men that he was noticed and the utter fear on their faces was the moments that Vanitas lived for. It was more powerful than he had ever felt. He knew what the guards were thinking which was that one of them was going to die. The Prince really did like that option.

"Your m-majesty" The terror was so clear it could have easily taken on its own form if that were possible. Vanitas just let a psychotic grin morph onto his face as he walked right up to the guard on the left side of the entrance to the room. Vanitas's grin got bigger and more terrifying as the eldest prince's hand took a hold of the guard's neck and took on an extremely tight grip. He was visibly chocking the life out of the man.

"Worthless scum" Vanitas hissed in the man's face before he literally threw the man's body backwards until he was sprawled out about three meters from where Vanitas stood. The prince turned to the other guard who had beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and his whole body was shaking even though the man was trying to hide his fear. Vanitas just leaned into the man's ear with his almost ever present grin on his face. "If I see even one tiny sign that you've been helping him or that you've left your post, I won't just kill you. I will kill your wife. I will kill your six year little girl and I will kill that vulnerable little baby that your slut of a wife just gave birth to. Do not think that I'm kidding" Vanitas let out a short laugh before he continued onwards into the room which the men were supposed to be guarding so he could have a meeting with his father.

He entered the throne room to see his father gazing out of the window with a smile on his face.

"Vanitas, I hear that you have done very well" The eldest of the two prince's of Radiant Gardens was pleased to hear the praise he got from his father. He was glad that his father knew of his achievements before he even got back to the castle. He most likely heard all the agonizing scream that Vanitas took delight in hearing. "So" The king started as he twisted his head to look at eldest child. "The purge of the resistance has began" Vanitas could hear the amusement in his father's voice. "You really are the true visage of a future king" Vanitas watched as his father walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards his him.

"Those scum will be wiped off of the face of this earth and then you will not have to worry about them, father" Vanitas chuckled as he looked at his father who had a pleased smile upon his face. "Father, if I may, I wish to retire to my chamber" Vanitas bowed to his father before swiftly turning his back on his father.

"Vanitas" The black haired male looked back at his father who stared at him with intense yellow orbs. Vanitas couldn't help but think as he stared at his father. While he and Sora may have looked almost the same, Vanitas took his father's cold and heartless yellow eye's while Sora had the same glittering blue eyes as their mother. He couldn't understand why his pathetic mother couldn't just do as she was meant to with Sora and raised him properly to be a true heir. Instead she fed him all this nonsense on how everybody was equal and everyone deserved rights and all this nonsense. What was worse was that Sora actually believed it to be true.

It was a common fact that some people were superior to others and those who were superior were made that way to make sure that everyone else would know it.

"Your brother brought a commoner into the castle." Vanitas was brought out of his thoughts as his father started speak once again. "He claims that this man took a bullet for him so I was forced to honer the man with shelter and protection until he is fully healed but I have my doubts. I have a feeling that your brother is up to something. Keep an eye on him" Vanitas fully turned to look at his father.

"I will but you don't seriously think Sora would go out and help out our enemies. He doesn't believe what we're doing is for the greater good but he's still a blood relative. He knows very well what would happen to him" Vanitas watched as his father raised an eyebrow at him and the black haired 'Demon Prince of Radiant Gardens' finally realized what he had just said. He sounded….protective ?

"All the same. I would like for you to keep an eye on him" Vanitas watched as his father walked back him and placed a hand on his shoulder again. "He is my son and he is your brother but blood relation or not. A traitor is a traitor. I cannot go making exceptions just because he is of the same blood as I. You should know that I have made this very clear before. I will destroy any enemies in my path and you have to remember that, Vanitas. It is an essential part of being a great king" The prince nodded and he felt his father's hand leaving his shoulder. Vanitas looked over his shoulder to see the doors wide open and his father walking down the corridor with a air of power that Vanitas thought he possessed. He was angry.

Was Sora really a traitor. That wasn't what annoyed him the most. What annoyed him the most that the knowledge that Sora had a commoner in his room and something in the back of his head told him that the piece of scum has had his grubby hands over his innocent little brother.

Something that Vanitas would admit to anyone was that he admired his little. His courage and his defiant nature surprised him. However, Vanitas always wanted a little something more from Sora.

The prince chuckled and shook his head before he followed his father out of the room.

He was pleased to see that the guard he attacked before he went to speak to his father was still sprawled out on the floor. The prince turned to look at the guard who looked just as terror struck as he did five minutes ago. "I suppose since you obeyed my order, I shall show you mercy" Vanitas smirked at the man. "I will spare your family " The guard looked relived at the comment.

"Thank you, your maje.." The man stopped and locked his eyes onto the prince's amber ones. He looked down to see the blade piercing his stomach.

"I said I would spare your family. I never said anything about you" Vanitas looked like a maniac as he spoke before he took the blade out of the man's stomach only to pierce the skin again but this time, Vanitas aimed the blade over the man's heart. Once he was certain that the man was dead, Vanitas took his sword from the corpse and watched in amusement as it thumped down to the ground. He turned on his heel and continued to walk down the corridor. He locked eyes with the other guard that was still sprawled out on the floor. "Let this be a lesson to you" It was all that the prince had to say before he walked off.

Vanitas strolled down the halls of the castle in order to reach his own room which was far off in the east wing on the castle. It was only his and Sora's rooms that lay in that wing. The prince was very pleased with himself, not only did he get to kill some resistance members today, he got to kill an very rude and worthless guard. He had an amused smile on his face as he walked through the castle. Eventually reaching the east wing.

However his smile turned into a malicious grin as he stopped at the door to his younger brother's room. The door was opened halfway as if to invite people in. If he was planing something surely the idiot would keep his door closed over. Vanitas smirked as he pushed the door open wider and walked into to the very large room that belonged to his brother. His room was small by comparison. Vanitas's head whipped around when he heard a soft voice coming from his left. Vanitas looked to see the adjoining bathroom door open wide and the black haired teen just walked until he was standing in the door frame. His eyes racked over Sora's lithe form as he stood under the hot stream of water. Vanitas was thankful to his younger brother's back was turned to him because it stopped him freaking out. Vanitas just listened to Sora sing as he watched the water flowing down the curve of his brother's back. Sora's hair had deflated from his usual spikes and came to rest at his shoulder blades. This was wrong and Vanitas knew it. It was wrong to have this over-whelming lust toward the boy in front of him, the boy who has the same mother and the same father as him. It was wrong but Vanitas couldn't give a damn. He liked the fact he had a lust for his brother. It seemed to have gotten stronger today. The eldest prince guessed that it was something to do with the scum that Sora brought into the castle.

Vanitas was used to getting what he wanted and if he wanted his younger brother then he would have him. Vanitas smirked as he turned his back and walked out of the door frame before he made his way further into his brother's room. The single thing that caught Vanitas's eye in the darkness that consumed Sora's room, was the body on the large king-sized bed that Sora usually slept in. Vanitas slowly walked over to the bed and let his eyes rake over the body. It was the same person that he had seen Sora with earlier in the day. It would be so easy for Vanitas to kill the man and get him out he way. He walked right up to the edge of the bed and stared at the peasant on the bed. He knew all to well that Sora could easily treat a bullet wound so that chances of him dying from that silm.

"Vanitas!" It wasn't the screeching voice of his younger brother that startled him. It was the sudden change from darkness to light in the room that startled him. The lights in Sora's room were extraordinarily bright and even more-so imposing. "Get away from him" Vanitas looked at his younger brother who was standing with a defiante look on his face which Vanitas barely noticed. His gaze was more so focased on the water dripping from Sora's hair and down his chest. His gaze continued downwards to Sora's waist where the succulant skin was replace by a damable white towel. The black haired prince growled as he stormed over to his younger brother and pushed him against the wall nearest to him.

"What did you do to make him jump a bullet for you, huh?" Vanitas pushed his face right into that of his brother's. Their breaths were mingling due to the close proximity. "Did you suck his cock, Sora?" Vanitas watched as his brother's face heated up. "or did he suck yours. Or maybe you offered him a fuck, is that it?" It was driving Vanitas crazy to think that a commoner had been near his younger brother. Sora who had never been touched. At least not to his knowledge.

"Your sick, Vanitas" Sora hissed out at his older brother who could only chuckle at the comment. "What the hell is your problem?" Sora just stared at his brother as the malicious grin just got bigger as Vanitas lifted his hand and let his thumb trace his younger brother soft lips.

"I'm just looking out for you. Your my little brother and I have to look after you" The mockery in Vanitas's voice was obvious. "Your an innocent, Sora and I would want anyone to take that away from you" Vanitas smirked at his little brother before he suddenly felt his back colliding with the wall behind him. He had to admit to himself that his precious little brother was getting stronger.

"What the hell does that have to do with you?" Sora had his teeth bared at his brother. "You have done nothing but torment me for my entire life so what is with the 'I care about you' attitude now. You want something from me and I want to know what it is?" Vanitas grinned to himself. He was positive that Sora really didn't want to know what he wanted from him. "Will you stop with the creepy grinning and explain what the hell you want or get the hell out of my room" Sora had his hands resting on his very womanly hips. At least Vanitas always thought that his hips were womanly and he liked to think that he had exceptional skills with his attention to detail.

"I want the truth, what did you have to do to get a filthy scumbag like him to take a bullet for you?" Vanitas was truly curiously about this whole thing. Maybe what his father had spoke about was the truth. What if Sora really was helping the resistance.

"Nothing. I met him while I was out and we started to talk when a group of people pointed and gun at me. He pushed me out of the way and took the bullet. Its my job to protect him until he is fully recovered. He risked his life for me so its only fair" Vanitas loved the fierce glare that he got from his little brother. He loved knowing that Sora was challenging him but what he loved most of all was the adrenaline rush he got when he saw Sora being so defensive. All Vanitas wanted to do break Sora' resolve and with it, break Sora. The thought of being able to do that was oddly erotic to the psychotic prince.

"Why do I have trouble believing that?" Sora snorted at Vanitas's comment as his brother just seemed to eye him up as if he was a piece of meat and Vanitas was the predator who was about to attack.

"Why do I have trouble believing that you care?" Sora snapped. His voice had gotten much louder and Vanitas seemed taken back by the anger in his brother voice but it only showed for a small second before Vanitas usual grin took place.

"You misjudge me, little brother" Vanitas padded over to his brother once more. "As your brother, its my duty to guard and protect you. I do care for you, Sora and it kills me to know that someone tried to harm you." Vanitas purred out as he looked at his brother.

"Oh but you spent most of your life tormenting me" Sora was baring his teeth at his older brother once more. However Vanitas stormed back over to Sora and out reached his arm so that his hand curled around Sora's neck. Sora whined slightly as the hand gently squeeze his neck. _Gently. _It wasn't hurting him in the slightest.

"Your my little brother. You belong to me and I'm the only one who gets to hurt you" While the hand around may not have been hurting or frightening Sora, the words being spoken by his brother were most certainly frightening him. "You can be broken down by me and me alone but if anyone else lays a finger on you, I will have them slaughtered" Sora could feel his fearless facade crumbling with every single word that Vanitas spoke. He watched as Vanitas leaned in to his ear. "You. Belong. To. Me" Sora's body froze at the words. He felt his brother's hand leaving his neck but the feathery touches that Vanitas's fingers gave Sora's neck as they slid away. "You just remember that" Sora felt his brother's breath ghost over his entire face. The two locked eyes for a moment.

All Sora could do was breath out in terror as he waited for Vanitas to do whatever he was going to do. However what Vanitas was more terrifying, more shocking and more disgusting than anything that the older prince had ever done before.

He kissed Sora.

Sora's eyes widened as he felt his brother's rough lips on his own soft virgin lips. He couldn't do much for a moment since the fear just struck him tenfold. He had never really understood how psychotic his brother was but it was now becoming apparent just how fucked up he really was. Once everything finally settled in his head, he done the only thing that he could think of.

He bit down on Vanitas's lip.

_Hard._

Sora was thankful that his brother pulled away from him. The fear was still flowing through his body and it was keeping him from moving. He saw the blood dripping down Vanitas's chin and the youngest prince slowly lifted his hand so that his fingers could prod around his mouth. He could feel the liquid around his mouth and he pulled his hand back to look at the crimson liquid around his fingers. Sora lifted his head to look at the satisfied glint in his brother's eyes.

"Your feisty, little brother" The black haired prince backed away from Sora. "Just remember what I've told you. You are mine and if I see this greasy piece of scum with his hands over you, I will destroy him. When I'm done with him, he will be welcoming death with open arms." Vanitas turned on his heel and walked out of Sora's room leaving the brunette panting against his wall. He stayed like that for a few moments with the recent events just flooding through his head.

When the youngest prince finally got the will power to move, the first thing he done was walk over to his bed and sit on the edge of it as he stared at Riku.

"He's my brother and I love him even thought he's horrible and cruel. I never did care about or know who psychotic he could be but I think I just found the answer to the latter" Sora didn't know if he was hoping that Riku would awaken so he would have someone to talk to or if he was just wanting to wallow in his own fear and misery.

He had never been more scared of Vanitas than he was now.

**Um Whoa :O  
Vanitas is a sick fucker. Why do I love him so :D.  
So I hope you all liked this and please tell me what you thought about this because I think this was a very risky chapter**


	5. The past

**Hii**

**Before I begin I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter. I was panicking about how it would be received. Apart from one person who can just piss off :). Also I was wondering if it is possible for someone to beta this for me. If its not too much trouble.**

**Anyways for my pre-chapter amusement. I have been playing birth by sleep of recent and I swear everytime I see a scene where Vanitas mentions Terra or Aqua or vise versa, it makes me laugh. I'm such a sad person **

**Standered disclaimers apply **

"I have this sickening feeling in my stomach"Cloud broke the silence that everyone had been sitting in. "I don't trust that Sora kid" Cloud liked for his opinions to be heard.  
Besides, it wasn't as if this was different to a lot of the other members of the group. Thoughts of the young prince had been in all their minds ever since they reluctantly parted from him and a wounded Riku.

Cloud, along with the other members of the group had made it to the current hide-out of Hayner's old team about two hours ago. Sadly, high spirits were not around. Kairi hadn't been able to stop crying since she arrived at the hideout. It was known that Kairi was the closest to Riku as the two usually paired up together. She said that she trusted Sora to look after Riku but everybody could to tell that it was getting to her. It was only seven in the morning and Seifer, Kairi and Axel had went to sleep but it was so easy for the others.

"If Sora doesn't appear where he was supposed to meet us in three days time, we'll storm the castle ourselves to get Riku back" Cloud growled out. In Riku's absence, Cloud had taken over as the group leader and although he wasn't going to admit it, he was extremely worried about Riku's well-being. He was hiding in plain sight. This could either end up in victory or this could end with Riku being killed.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine. I've never met this 'Riku' but he sounds like a strong leader and he must know what he is doing" Everyone turned to look at the petite brunette girl who sat on the floor next to Hayner.

Olette Gainsbrough was the co-leader of this particular unit of the resistance. She was a small eighteen year old girl who, despite all the tragedies in her life, was still a very happy and positive person. She a very pretty girl with chestnut brown hair that came in curls down past her shoulder and it was spiked to the side around her head. She had bright green eyes that would have been able to rival Riku's own bright green orbs. She wore all black combat clothes despite the fact that she did not fight.

"It still amazes me how you came always be so positive even in a situation like this, little sister" Everyone whirled around to see the other leader of this unit.

Aerith Gainsbrough was an older version of her little sister. Although her eyes seemed to sparkle, the orbs held strong emotions of pain and regret. Unlike Olette's.

"But Olette is right. Riku knows what he is doing. We should trust him" Squall spoke with his tone that was devoid of all emotion as if he didn't care about what was going to happen to Riku. He did. He really did care, not matter how hard he tried not to care. Caring for people was pointless in his eyes. Everyone was going to die eventually so what was the point in getting close to people you were only going to lose. However, not matter how hard Squall tried to not care about someone, the person always had a way of making him worry about them.

"I know that we should trust him but this is a war and its going to end bloody for all of us. For some of us it could be sooner rather than later" Roxas admitted as he stood up from where he was sitting on the floor and walked over to his brother. "Nobody likes the situation that we are in but if there is a chance that its going to help us knock Terra off his perch, we have to take it" Roxas gazed up at his older brother who just took in a deep breath.

"All we can do is sit and wait to see if Riku will be okay?" Cloud was worried. They all were.

* * *

Sora entered the large throne room to find his father standing next to the large glass window that looked out to all the towns and villages that held the victims of his father's tyrannical reign. It was times like this that Sora wished more and more that his mother was still alive. He need somebody to turn to and up until four years ago he had that but not now.

"You wished to see me?" Sora took a deep and shaky breath as he walked up to his father who looked extremely angry. This worried Sora greatly. Had he been found out already ?

"We shall wait until your brother arrives " Sora's stomach tightened when Vanitas was mentioned. Sora had never been scared of Vanitas until last night. He really didn't want to see his brother but then again after everything that happened last night, why would he want to see him?

The fear kept thumping through Sora body at the thought of seeing his brother after the events of last night. He still couldn't believe that his first kiss had been stolen from him by his own brother. How own flesh and blood. It was sickening.

"Father, what is it?" Sora felt his entire face pale and he thought he was going to just double over and throw up. If he thought he was scared at the mere mention of Vanitas's name, it was a hundred times worse now that he knew that Vanitas was in the same room as him. Sora didn't dare turn around as he didn't want to catch Vanitas's gaze. He could feel his body turn lethargic and he almost fell to the floor but he managed to keep his body up right.

"Vanitas" Sora listened to his father's roaring voice as he could see his father turning around so that he could stare at Vanitas. "Why the..." Sora watched as his father's facial expression changed from one of sheer rage to one of complete and utter shock. "What happened to your mouth" Before Sora knew it, his body had swung itself around so that he was now staring at his older brother. What he saw shocked the young prince.

"The guard tried force himself onto me. When I tried to push him away, he bit my lip" Sora just couldn't take his eyes off of the dark purple marks around Vanitas's bottom lip. Sora was so caught up in his memories of the night before that he didn't notice Vanitas staring at him. "So I killed him. I am assuming this is what this meeting was about" Sora couldn't believe that he could lie about taking someone's life like it was nothing. The younger prince almost turned around and told his father the truth about what happened last night but even with an innocent death on the cards, Sora still could not bring himself to tell his father what Vanitas had done to him.

"Someone will need to tell his family" Terra sounded extremely pissed off.

"He has a family?" Sora turned his attention back to his father. Sora wanted to know what the true circumstances of the man's death since Vanitas was lying. A guard hadn't caused those marks. Sora had.

"Yes. He had a wife and two useless children" It wasn't Terra that answered. It was Vanitas. "We let them live a comfortable life and this is the thanks we get" Sora honestly could not believe what he was hearing. Vanitas just hadn't murdered a guard, he had murdered a man who was a husband and a man who was a father.

"Your sick!" Sora had vocalized his opinion before he even realized that he done it. "You think that you can solve your problems by murdering people who do you wrong?" It was as if Sora's supreme sense of justice had empowered him. He felt as if he had regained not just his energy but his bravery so that he was not afraid to lock eyes with his brother and stormed right up to him with a defiant look on his face.

"Come now, Sora" The youngest prince watched as a smirk which could only be described as demonic worked its way onto Vanitas's face. "Not everyone. You should know that better than anyone" Vanitas seemed to forget that their father was in the room as he reached out his hand to try and take a hold of his brother's chin but Sora pulled back and slapped his Vanitas's hand away.

"That man was somebody's son. He was a husband and a father. Now his wife will probably have no way to support her children who will now be growing up without a father" Sora could feel the tears running down his cheek slowly. "Do you have any idea the amount of pain and misery you have caused that one family"

"That's enough" Terra roared as he grabbed Sora's shoulder and pulled his back from Vanitas. "Sora, do all my attempts to reach you fail. Look at the outside world and tell me what you see" Sora was surprised that his father had asked him that question since he wasn't exactly going to give him an answer that his father would like.

"I see people suffering at every turn. I see people who deserve a better life. I see people who are desperately trying to escape a life that one should not be living in this day and age. People get killed for stupid things such saying what they feel. Everyone deserves the right to say what they want and if mom was still alive she..." Sora was cut off but a force that stuck him so hard, it sent him sprawling to the floor. Sora heart sunk into his stomach. His father had never hit him before. He had emotionally hurt him several times but never physically.

"You must learn to hold your tongue or it will end up becoming your downfall. You do not wish to suffer the same fate as your mother now. Do you?" That was as close to a confession that Sora was going to get from his father about his mother's death but it was good enough for him. Sora always knew that it had something to do with his father.

"I knew it" He was struggling to speak. The side of his face was extremely sore and it must have been noticed by his brother and his father by the amount of blood that was pouring out of his mouth. All he could really do was trying and swallow the blood that was in his mouth. This was the second time in less than twelve hours that Sora had blood in his mouth. At least this time it was his own blood. "You had mother murdered" Sora staggered to his feet so he could turn and glare at his father. "I knew all along that her death was no accident"

"Your getting yourself involved with matter that are better left alone" The anger in Terra's voice was so frightening that even Vanitas took a few steps backwards from his father.

"She was my mother!" Sora screeched out loudly as his eyes switched from looking at Vanitas to looking at his father. "You can preach to Vanitas about your way being for the greater good and he'll listen to you but I will never see things in your point of view because your sick and your twisted. Mother was the best thing that happened to the kingdom during your reign because she tried to give people hope but you wanted to have everyone helpless so you destroyed that beacon of hope" Sora growled out before he turned out his heel so that he was facing the door. "Vanitas can be your shadow and you can mould him anyway that you want but I will forever be loyal to mother and I will carry on what she wanted" This was the first time that Sora had truly defied his father.

* * *

When Riku awoke, the first thing that he felt was a sharp pain going up his side. The next thing he felt was was a strange uneasiness as he stared up at the ceiling from the large four poster bed which he lay in before twisting his head so that he could take his surroundings in. The room that he was in looked very elegant and his memories came flooding back to him. He could remember meeting Sora with the rest of his group and he could remember taking part in Sora's plan and the last thing he remembered was Sora pointing the gun at him.

"Well, at least I can cross getting shot of my 'to do list'" Riku chuckled to himself but only for a few second when the pain in his side got ten times worse from the unnecessary laughter. He didn't want to risk sitting up since that would really hurt so all he could really do is wait until someone made their presence known.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long until he heard the door opening and shutting over again. Riku had enough freedom to be able to twist his head to see petite blond girl coming towards him. Riku didn't say anything as he didn't know if this girl was one of Sora's own personal maids of just a member of the castle's staff in general,

"Your awake" Riku kept his eyes trained on the maid as she walked over to him. "I am Namine. I am Prince Sora's maid" Riku let his eyes trail down to look at the bag in Namine's left hand. "His majesty was called to see his father and he has asked me to change the dressing on your wound. It will need to be change everyday for about the next week. We don't want to run the risk of it getting infected" Riku still couldn't help but feel slightly weary as blond maid set her bag on the bed so it was right next to Riku. Namine pulled several bandages and cotton buds out of it. "Are you able to move onto your other side" Riku took at deep breath before started to slowly manoeuvre himself onto his side that wasn't injured. Riku had done some pretty stupid things in his time in the resistance but getting shot was easily the most stupid thing that he has ever done.

"Do not worry. Prince Sora managed to get the bullet out of you last night" Riku let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have a bullet in his body anymore

"Do you know when Sora will be back?" Riku hissed out in pain as Namine rolled up his top so that she could get a look at the wound. He could feel her small fingers poking and prodding at the open flesh. It was painful but he was just going to have to endure it.

"He should be back soon, he left almost half an hour ago. The King wanted to have a meeting with his two sons since a guard was murdered last night and another is in the medical ward. I passed Prince Vanitas on my way here and he had several huge purple marks around his mouth. Whoever done that will be executed for sure." Riku's blood boiled as Namine spoke about Vanitas.

"Hm" Riku hummed to himself as Namine tended to his wound. Riku just let his thoughts wander to the rest of his group. Riku guessed that they would all be at the outskirts on Traverse Town by now.

"Prince Sora!" Riku was brought out of his thoughts by a shock gasp from Namine. "What happened to you?" Riku wanted to know what had happened to Sora but since he was on his side that was facing the window, he was unable to see.

"Its nothing, Namine. I'll take care of him from here" Riku could feel the difference as Namine's hands were replaced by Sora's smaller and much colder hands. "Could you please go and check up on Destiny. I will be riding out in a few days so I need her to be well fed and rested?" Riku could hear Namine walking swiftly towards the door. He heard the door opening but he didn't not here it closing. He choose not to bother about it.

"Riding out?"

"Yes. I arranged to meet up with Cloud and the rest of your group at the outskirts of Traverse Town on Sunday. Three days from now" Riku let out a loud hiss when Sora started to put some pressure on the wound.

"I can count" Riku felt much relief when the pressure was taken off his wound. He could feel a layer of soft cotton being pulled over the bullet wound.

"I was just saying" Riku could hear the amusement in the youngest prince's voice. "Okay, that is your wound dressed. Do you think you can twist around again?" Riku took in a deep breath before pushed himself onto his back again. He could finally see Sora again.

"What happened to you?" Riku concentrated his gaze on Sora's mouth and his cheek which was all red and blood stained.

"I'm lucky that I escaped with just this" The short laugh that escaped from Sora's lips held no emotion whatsoever.

"Stand up to your father?" Riku watched as Sora just gave a short nod before he sat down on his bed beside Riku. "How do you cope?" The questioned had been on his mind for a few moments. "How can you continue living in a this place with your father and your brother who you completely hate. How do you survive here?" The look on Sora's face worried Riku. It was the same face he has seen on several resistance members when they just wanted to give up.

"Its not as if I really hate them. I just hate what they do. I don't think its really possible to hate your own family, even if you hurt them and even kill them. I still think that love has to be in there somewhere" RIku honestly could not believe how naive Sora was. "I may say that I hate them but a part of me still loves them and I'm pretty sure that a part of my father and Vanitas still loves me" He had hoped this was true about his father but Vanitas was a completely different matter.

"Family is a complex thing. I think its natural for most boys to look up to their father. My dad was hero" Riku smiled. "But a time comes when you realize that your father could be doing things that weren't right and its your choice whether to you want to follow them or take your own path." Riku smiled as he remembered his father. "My father was in the resistance and I had to make a choice whether betraying your King was a good thing or a bad thing. I choose my father's path and I was right to do so" Riku was curious as to how Sora would reply to that.

"Its not that easy. My father has been moulding Vanitas into another version of him since he was a baby. I told you this when I first met you. I was always my mother's child" Riku followed Sora's gaze as the brunette turned to look at a picture that sat on his beside table.

"She's beautiful" Riku looked at the picture of Sora with his brother and the late Queen Aqua. Riku couldn't remember much of the woman from his childhood, just that she she always seemed to be loved by the towns people. "You defiantly take after her" Riku smiled as Sora let out a small chuckled before his face turn solemn.

"Thinking back on everything I don't think my father ever made a loving gesture to me. Despite all that, a part of me still cares for him and I know that there is a part of him somewhere that cares about me." Sora looked over at Riku who had and understanding look on his face. "I do know that everything because more obvious when my mother died. He was never close to me before but it was much worse after she died. I have my mother's eyes you see and I'm constant reminder of my mother and a constant reminder of what he done to her" Sora muttered.

"I know what you mean. I had the same problem with my mother" Riku as he looked up at Sora. "As I mentioned earlier, my father was a resistance member but he commanded a huge force. You might remember, it will be nearly ten years ago now. They launched an attack on Terra. We were convinced that it would be impossible to lose but they did and we never heard from my father again. I was eight years old and left to look after my mother and my sister"

"You have a sister?" Riku smiled at the surprise in Sora's voice. Riku slowly reached down into his trouser pocket and pulled out a folded up picture which he handed over to Sora. Riku watched as Sora unfolded the picture as stared at it.

Sora stared at the picture. He looked at the young boy in the picture who was clearly Riku when he was about eight years old. Next to Riku was a girl who looked to be about the same age as Riku. Riku had his arm around her shoulder She had the same silver hair as Riku but the tips of her hair were black. She also had bright blues eyes which reminded Sora of his own. It was surprising that she didn't have the same green eyes as Riku. Next to the girl was a much older woman who was smiling over at the two children next to her. She had very bushy black hair which seemed to flow past her shoulders and down her back. She had the same blue eyes that the young girl beside her had. In the background of the picture was a tall man who only had half of his face visible due to the angle he was standing at. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were closed. He had the same sliver hair as Riku and his sister but it was much longer.

"My sister, Rio, my mother, Mariah and myself were the most important people in my father's life. He done everything to keep us happy and he left on his mission to protect us. However it was about two months after he left when it started to leave a really bad impact on my mother and Rio. My mom just became really depressed and she spent most her time crying. Sometimes she would just stare screaming at me because I looked so much like my father. Screaming why 'I' left her and she would try to hit me but she would just crumble to a sobbing heap on the floor." Riku was pained at the memories of his mother.

"Rio, on the other hand, just started to get really destructive and violent. She was such a sweet kid when she was growing up but she just changed like mom. I had to look after both of them" Riku sighed sadly.

"What happened to them?" Riku knew that the question was unavoidable

"They were both killed when I was ten. I had went out to try and get something to eat. We were starving since it was my father that earned all the money and he did leave some but two years had passed and we had nothing. So I had to resort to stealing to feed my family. We were in a bad place at the time. My mom was doing things to herself that was breaking my heart and Rio had turned from this sweet innocent girl into.." Riku took a deep breath and shut his eyes over as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how to describe what she turned into. I guess all I could really say is that she was insane. She was ten years on and she was insane. She went out and she would rip wings off of harmless butterflies and slaughter countless other animals and she enjoyed doing it. She wasn't my twin sister anymore." Riku stopped himself. "Sorry. I was straying. Anyways I had been out one day getting food and when I came back, they were dead." Riku didn't know what came over him but the tears were started to fall down his cheeks. "Ten years old and I was alone in the world. I had nobody" Riku let out a sharp hiss of pain as soon as he realized that he had the arms of a sobbing prince around his neck.

"I'm so sorry" Riku didn't even care about the pain that was washing over his body as he let himself sink into Sora's embrace.

"Its not your fault" Riku shakily lifted his hand to affectionately stroke Sora's hair.

What Riku didn't know was that Namine had forgot to fully close the door over when she left. He also didn't know that an extremely angry Prince Vanitas was watching the scene in his brother's room.

**Okay so that was a rather sad chapter and an insight into Riku's life. Rio, is actully my own fan charetcer but she isn't important to the story, she's mentioned a few times but she is not important so if you don't like OC's your fine. The same goes for Riku's mother but could you make out something common about Riku's mother appearnce. Clue it has to do with his father if you can work out who that is but its ovbious. Riku's father is the important one in the story but that is for later.**

**Also Vanitas is a stalker xDDD. Until next time, byee**


	6. Psychotic

**Hello again, my faithful readers. I'm sorry that this chapter is a few days late but I never heard back from my beta and I didn't know whether to just go ahead and post this. IN the end I did because I did say it would be sunday and I did not want to disappoint. So I just looked over it myself and the entire time I done that I could not stop listening to 'When Your Evil' by Voltaire. It goes so well with Vani :). Also I have a question to all my reader, a few days ago a friend of mine asked me what song would fit this story and I think 'Take a Bow' by Muse would fit very well. What do you think would suit ? I'm just curious haha. Anyways enough delays, on with the story.**

To say that Prince Vanitas was angry would be the understatement of the century.

He was completely infuriated with what he had just seen in his brother's room. The oldest prince stormed into his own room and slammed his door shut with a force that made the entire frame shake. Vanitas threw himself onto his bed with a loud groan without even acknowledging the small woman standing at the foot of his bed. It wasn't much different than usual, he never really paid attention to Xion any other time.

"A-are you alright, your majesty?" Vanitas twisted his head to glare at the black haired maid who just seemed to cower in fear. It didn't satisfy him though. Usually feeling the fear from people was enough but sometime he needed to hear it. Vanitas let out an animalistic growl as he picked up a glass bowl that was on his bedside table and threw it towards the black haired woman. He heard the glass shattering as it collided with the maid's face. Vanitas's face was full of glee as a blood-curdling scream filled the room as glass embedded itself all over Xion's face.

Vanitas was fixated as he watched the blood dripping all over the screaming maid's face. He wondered what Sora would sound like with blood dripping all over his body while he was tortured into insanity. That thought alone done things to Vanitas that nothing else could and that included his feisty younger brother's assault on his lips after they're kiss. Vanitas brought himself out of his erotic and blood lusting daydream to answer Xion's earlier question.

"Do I fucking look like I'm okay, you stupid woman!" Vanitas stared at the maid, still fixated by the rivers of blood on her face and he felt nothing for her pain. Sora, on the other hand, would have run to help her in anyway he possibly way he could. That was what was so sickeningly sweet about his brother. The way he was the complete opposite to his little brother. Vanitas was pure evil and he knew it. People saw him as a demon from hell which is where the nickname 'Demon Prince of Radiant Gardens' came from. It pleased Vanitas to know that people were so frightened of him.

Sora was only two years younger than him. He was only sixteen and he didn't fully understand life yet. He was like an angel and what kind of 'demon' would Vanitas be if he didn't corrupt a poor, little, innocent angel.

"Get the hell out of my room" Vanitas snarled as he watched Xion scurrying out of the room with her blood soaked face held in her hands. "Useless". Vanitas knew that Sora couldn't have forgotten what he told him last night. So what the hell gave his little brother the guts to attach himself to the pathetic piece of trash that was in his room. Vanitas found himself worrying more about what was going on between his brother and the peasant than the possibility that his brother was a traitor. The prince let out a loud sigh as he fluttered his eyes shut. He hadn't got much sleep last night as he was too busy with his thoughts of what happened with Sora. He decided he would have just a short nap.

_"What do you want from me?" Vanitas saw his little brother standing and staring at him with his hands on his feminine hips. He was still in just a towel and Vanitas couldn't help but just stalk over to his brother and pin him to the wall. Sora's wrists were so small that Vanitas could gather both of them in just one of his hands. Vanitas watched intensely as Sora struggled. He could practically smell the innocence off of his little brother._

_"Your so innocent. So corruptible" Vanitas smirked as he let his lips attach themselves onto the soft __skin of Sora's neck. "How could anyone hope to resist you" Vanitas loved the feeling of Sora's struggle beneath his fingertips. It was extremely erotic. Vanitas trailed his tongue up Sora's neck until his mouth was right next to his brother's ear. "Your too innocent for your own good. You need to be tainted and I'll be the one to do" Vanitas grinned as he nipped at Sora's ear none too gently._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Vanitas smirked at Sora's comments as he started to struggle even more. Your my brother, your supposed to love me and care for me so why are you doing this?"Vanitas pulled his mouth away from Sora's neck and pressed his head against the side of Sora's._

_"I'm doing this because I love you and because I care about you. I don't want some creep to get their paws on you and infect you with their peasant infections This way I can keep you safe." Vanitas grinned like a maniac as he let his free hand trail down Sora's body. However his hand came across an obstacle in its path. _

_Stupid towel. _

_"I'm begging you, Vanitas. Stop" Sora was in a full blown sobbing fit now and Vanitas just let out a violent growl and ripped the towel away from Sora's body. "Help!" Sora's cries for help only made Vanitas laugh._

_"Nobody can hear you, Sora. The only people who stay in the side of the castle are the two of us." Vanitas pushed himself against Sora's naked form and took in all of the brunette's cries for help. He had Sora exactly where he wanted him._

Vanitas awoke with a jolt. Sweat was dripping down his body and making his clothes stick to his body. It was pretty uncomfortable. The eldest prince rolled his head over to stare at the clock on his bedside table. It read '10.36. P.M'. Vanitas let out a loud groan as he shot up into a sitting position but something stopped him from moving any further. Vanitas let out a growl as he trailed his hand down into his pants so he could grab his painfully hard erection. Vanitas knew that everyone would think he was sickening for lusting after his own brother but he didn't care at all. He was to break Sora and steal his innocence and claim it before anyone else could.

* * *

Riku lay on Sora's bed with a small book -which Sora gave him- in his hands. It kept him entertained while Sora was off in search of something to eat. He had dismissed Namine a few hours ago but he decided that he was hungry about twenty minutes ago so he decided to run off to get something. Riku had to admit that he was surprised. Sora could be a clever and strong boy one moment and the next, he could be a cute, innocent teenage boy. It was hard to believe that Sora was the son of someone as ruthless as Terra.

Riku had to wonder to himself why Sora gave him a history book to read whilst he went off in search of food. The part of the book that Riku kept staring at was the the family tree on the sixth page. Maybe he was supposed to figure something out from it. The book couldn't have been that old as Aqua's name on the tree had a small 'd' at the side of it and the year of her death at the side of it. The thing that confused Riku is that Aqua's relatives were not listed. Nothing was listed about the late Queen's background. Riku had no idea what he was supposed to be working out from this. Sora's was currently the last born into the 'Royal Family'.

"Wait" Riku muttered out loud to himself as he finally noticed something. Sora's name was listed as Sora Hikaru whilst Vanitas's name was listed as Vanitas Yami. So why was Sora officially listed to have his mother's name while Vanitas had his father's name. Did Terra really hate Sora so much that he didn't want his own son to bear his name.

Riku didn't bother to lift his head as he heard the door creaking open.

"Did you give me this book for a reason or something, Sora?" Riku smiled as he lifted his head to look up but the smile was wiped instantly off of his face. "Prince Vanitas" Riku let the book fall from his hands and onto his lap from where it slid onto the floor as he stared at the eldest prince who kept advancing towards him. Riku didn't know whether he felt consumed with anger or consumed with fear. Vanitas was much more intimidating up close.

"Filthy peasant!" Riku watched as Vanitas came to a halt at the edge of the bed. Riku took in the appearance of Sora's older brother. It obvious that the two looked like each other since everyone other than Cloud and Kairi had mistaken Sora for Vanitas but the difference between the two brothers was that Vanitas's mere presence just sent fear and terror into someone while Sora didn't have that affect. Riku wouldn't say that the younger prince wasn't dangerous because that would be a lie especially after seeing his marksmanship skills.

"I don't know what you did!" Riku could only blink at the words of the venomous prince. "But if I see you with your disgusting hands on my brother again, I will have you slaughtered in the most painful way possible" Riku didn't even have time to scream as Vanitas's hand shot out like a lightening bolt and grabbed Riku's hair so that he could forcefully pull him off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. "You've been warned" Riku told himself not to scream from the unbearable pain that was coursing through his body. It was getting hard to see from the tears that were welling up in Riku's eyes from the pain but he could just make out Vanitas's figure leaving the room. The only the thing that Riku could do was lay on the floor and hope that the pain would subside.

* * *

Sora sat in the medical ward of the castle beside a shaking Xion. Sora had been on his way back from the kitchen area when he heard the sobbing coming from the area and decised to investigate and what he saw horrified him. He couldn't believe that Vanitas could just do that to someone.

"I'll make sure that you don't have to go near him again. You should go back home for a few months, Xion" Sora had spent the last fifteen minutes gently wiping Xion's wounds with cotton wool soaked with disinfectant. He heart sank into his stomach when he looked at her and knew that his brother done this to her. Her pale face was little with hundreds on scars and a large bandage was placed over her left eye. She was never going to see out of that eye again.

"No!" She sounded terrified. "I cannot. I must deal with this, your highness" Xion pulled away from Sora's hand that been tending to her wounds. "You should go. Don't you have someone that your looking after" Sora took in a deep breath as he looked at Xion.

"I don't feel right leaving you like this"

"I'll be fine. I've been here most of the day. Please return to your chambers" Sora smiled sadly at the black haired maid as he jumped off the hard bed that was in the medical ward. Sora had to wonder why his father even had the medical ward. He couldn't care less if any of the staff were injured.

Sora felt horrible as he left the ward and went on his way to return to his room. He had to wonder what Vanitas would have turned out like if his mother had a hand in raising him. Maybe he wouldn't have turned out so evil.

"Do you listen to anything that I say?" Sora's entire body started to shake in fear as he registered the voice that spoke. "I told you what I would do if I saw that filthy rat touching you" Sora couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped as he could feel Vanitas moving closer to him. "Did you see what I done earlier today, Sora. Did you see what happens to people who defy me?" Sora was forced to look at his deranged older brother when Vanitas reached out and grabbed his chin. "Nobody comes down these halls at this time of night, Sora. Think of what I could do to you here. Where nobody could hear as I break you down" Sora realized how closer Vanitas was to his face and that was when he started to struggle. He was terrified that Vanitas would kiss him again. The thought of that sickened him.

"Why are you doing this to me, what the hell do you want from me Vanitas?" Sora could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm your brother, why the hell would you do that to me. Its disgusting" One of the most terrifying sounds in the world to Sora was Vanitas's laughter. He could only watch in fear as Vanitas threw his head back and howled in amusement.

"I could keep you safe, Sora. Our great family name would not be tainted. Knowing you, you would fall in love with some pathetic low life and our great family name would be shamed forever. Do you want to taint over two hundred years of noble history?" Sora smiled as he locked eyes with Vanitas once more.

"Out those two hundread years, how many of those have our people been happy in. All of our ancestors were tyrants. Evil tyrants and you are going to follow in father's footsteps to become a tyrant and you will make your children be the same. Being King is about protecting your people and have any of our ancestors done it ? No they have not." Sora managed to pull away from Vanitas.

"Your far too sweet and naive for your own good, Sora. Being King isn't about protecting people. Its about power. Its always about power, little brother"

"Think about everyone down in those towns and cities that are suffering. People with children who are barely surviving while we life up here. Sleep in soft bed and eat all we want while people down there are on the brink of death everyday until they actually do die. They don't life a very fufilling life" Sora knew it was pointless to try and reason with his brother because Vanitas didn't care about anything unless it was useful to him.

"That isn't my problem. If they were born peasants, they cannot hope to be anything more. If your born a filthy peasant, you will die a filthy peasant" Vanitas chuckled.

"Why are you so heartless?" Sora looked at Vanitas with a solemn expression. "Somewhere along the lines, we'll have the blood of so-called 'peasants' in our lineage..." Sora didn't get to finish his sentence as he was shoved painfully against the wall.

"Your sickening, saying something like that" The look on Vanitas's face was the most amusing thing that Sora had seen in a long time when he started to laugh.

"You have the cheek to call me sickening when your the sick freak who kissed his own brother." Sora swore that he had never seen Vanitas looking so shocked. "I'm not the monster who goes and maims a poor girl's face just because she asked a question. Yet you think you can call me sickening" Sora used Vanitas's stunned state to push him away. "If you going to try and make me look bad, just look at all the things that you've done" Sora gritted out as he walked away from his older brother.

"Sora!" The youngest prince just continued walked as he heard his brother calling out to him. "Just remember who is father's successor. If you think I'm sickening now, you think the people are suffering now" Sora felt a tremor go through him as Vanitas started to laugh once more. "Just wait until I ascend to the throne" Sora froze once again as he heard Vanias walking away in the opposite direction. Sora's resolve came back much more powerful than before. He was going to have to hurry with his plan.

When Sora got just outside of his door, he heard what sounded like pained sobbing. Sora poked his head around the door to see Riku laying on the floor sobbing in pain. Sora's eyes widened as he saw the blood seeping out onto his carpet from Riku's re-opened wound.

"Riku!" Sora hurried to the resistance leader's side so that he could carefully push him onto his back without causing him more pain. "What happened to you?" Sora leaned over Riku so that he could pull up his top to look at the wound. It looked a lot worse than it originally was. The dressing was had been mostly pulled off. The blood was flowing out of the wound quite quickly. The area around the wound was all swollen and it also looked much bigger that it originally was. Despite asking what had happened, Sora knew exactly what happened to Riku. Vanitas is what happened.

"V-Vanitas" Sora was expecting that answer as he jumped to his feet and ran over to one of his chest of drawers so he could pull out the same bag of medical supplies that Namine had when she tended to Riku's wound earlier in the day. Sora rushed back over to Riku to take another look at his wound. Sora pulled the remaining of Riku's old dressing off that was attached to the unmarked skin near the wound.

"Just try and stay silent for now and tell me once I've treated your wound again." Sora had a face of concentration as he pulled out a large roll of cotton to place it over Riku's wound. Sora then pulled out a thin sheet of plastic to seal the cotton over with. "You'll need to stay there for about twenty minutes now that I've sealed the wound. I need to get your breathing under control now. If you continue on like this, you could render yourself unconscious" Sora pulled back from Riku and gently placed a hand on the top of his chest. "Now, in" Sora's hand fell with Riku's chest as he took in a steady breath. "And out again" Sora smiled as Riku managed to get his breathing under control. He kept his hand on Riku's chest as he took his next couple of breaths just to be sure that he wasn't going to start hyperventilating once more.

"Thanks" Sora smiled at Riku and moved himself so that he could now go and sit against the wall so that he was just a few inches behind the silver haired resistance leader. "So tell me what happened?" Sora rested his head against the wall that he was leaning against as Riku lay flat out on the floor.

"I was just sitting reading that book you handed me before you left and he came into he room. I didn't notice him when he first came in because I didn't look up as I though it was you. He told me that if he caught me touching you, he'd kill me" Sora could feel the fear radiating off of Riku. He knew that since Riku was in the resistance, he couldn't be the kind of person that got frightened easily but Vanitas was capable to brining down the strongest man with a few words. "He seems really protective of you?" Sora noticed Riku's eyes looking upwards at him as if to ask 'why'.

"He's a monster" It was really the only word that Sora could use describe his older brother at this moment in time. "You've placed your trust in me by letting me bring you here so now I place my trust in you. I trust you not to mention what I'm about to tell you to anyone else" Sora saw the small nod of confirmation from Riku. "Vanitas is more psychotic than you can begin to imagine" Sora let out a small whimper as he began to talk about his older brother.

"I doubt that. I have seen the things that he has done in my time." Sora just shook his head the entire time that Riku spoke.

"That's not what I meant." Sora took in a few deep breaths before he crawled towards Riku so that he was sitting right beside his body and staring at the older teen. "You must have seen the marks around Vanitas's lips" Again Riku gave a curt nod. "A guard was killed last night and that was why I was sent to go and speak with my father this morning. Vanitas told my father that the guard kissed him and when he tried to pull away, the guard bit him and that's why Vanitas killed him." Sora saw the horror on Riku's face.

"I have to admit at least he died after laying an injury on Vanitas." Sora started at Riku as he seemed to think.

"He didn't. The guard wasn't the one that bit Vanitas" Sora's eyes started to dart around his room. Hoping to find somewhere else to stare other than Riku's face. "It was me" Sora didn't look at Riku but the small gasp he heard from the silver haired teen made it clear what he must have been thinking. "Last night when you were sleeping, he came into the room. I was in the shower at the time and when I came out I found him hovering over you. I was frightened that he was going to hurt you because that what Vanitas does, he hurts people and he enjoys it."Sora could feel himself growing disgusted with himself as he spoke. He felt dirty and wrong. He had never had that feeling before. "When I made my presence known, he came storming over to me and pinned me against the wall. He kept saying really frightening things like 'You belong to me' and how only he can break me then he just kissed me. I did the only thing I really could in that situation and bit him so he would back off" Sora felt the tears welling up in his eyes and soon they were coming down his cheeks in tiny streams.

"It was your first, wasn't it?" It wasn't exactly a shock to Sora when Riku spoke. While he would still be frightened and upset, he doubted that he would have been crying of it hadn't been his first kiss.

"I was a virgin in every sense of the word until last night. What shocks me more is that he's my brother. He is of the same blood as me, I share the same birth parents as him and he's the one who stole my first kiss" Sora finally decided to look back Riku who just seemed to look as if he sympathized with Sora.

"So if your the one who bit his lip, why did the guard die then?" It was a question Sora didn't know the answer to so all he could do was shrug his shoulders and shake his head. "So your older brother not only has some kind of insane taste for death but he lust after his own brother." Sora sighed and leaned over Riku to pick up the book that was at the side of him.

"I'm terrified to be near him now. I knew he was insane before but I have never been frightened of him before" Sora flicked open the pages of the book to look at the family tree on the book. "Would I have been like him if I was the first born?" Sora wasn't really asking the question to anyone in particular.

"You can't think like that. You turned out to be who you are because of your mother and you have to be grateful for that" Sora smiled at Riku's words. The brunette prince moved and pressed a small kiss to Riku's forehead. Sora looked down at Riku once he pulled back.

"You have very pretty eyes" Sora grinned as he leaned over Riku's face.

"Not as pretty as your eyes" Sora chuckled at Riku's comment. "I always thought that you were the prettiest member of your group" Sora locked his eyes with Riku for a few seconds before he pulled away. "I should get you back up on the bed. I'm tried and I'll be up early tomorrow" Sora jumped to his feet so that he could lean down and wrap his arms around Riku's shoulders so he would be able to ease the older male slowly up onto the bed.

* * *

Terra stared at the to people in front of in in annoyance. It was far too early in the morning to be dealing with them. Just because he trusted them the most, doesn't mean they have to go on and on about things he already knows at ten in the morning.

"Have you been keeping an eye on your youngest son" Terra eyed the tall sliver haired man and arched an eyebrow. He knew that he could trust both Xemnas and Larxene with his life but they could get a little repetitive.

"You asked me that five minutes ago and I told you that Vanitas was watching him. I have more important things to worry about than if Sora has traitorous motives" That was a lie and he knew it. Sora was one of his biggest concerns at the moment. Hindsight was such an annoyance. If Terra had known what Sora would have turned out like because of his stupid mother, he would have taken him away from her when he was born just like what he done with Vanitas.

"Father!" Speaking of Vanitas, Terra lifted his head to see his eldest son coming towards him. "I've just heard from Namine that Sora is going to ride out tomorrow. She does not know where but he is set to leave before dawn breaks" Terra grinned at the information. He turned his attention back to Xemnas and Larxene as did Vanitas. Terra noticed something as Larxene locked eyes with Vanitas. He saw a spark of something. It could be a spark of malicious intent which would have thrilled him or it could have been something else. However the blond woman soon turned to stare back at Terra

"Forget what I said earlier. Assemble a small but elite group of troops just in the small chance that Sora is betraying us." Terra turned his head back around to look at his son. Vanitas would make a great king someday. "Vanitas you will lead this group and follow your brother. You will take Diablo with you and if you do see something, you will sent him back to me with a note but do not strike until Sora is heading back. This could be a false alarm but on the other hand it might not be" Terra stood up from with throne with a huge grin on his face. It didn't matter if Sora was a traitor because if he was, he would just be leading Terra to the resistance. He actually hoped that Sora was a traitor, it would give him an excuse to get rid of his useless son.

* * *

"Sora, I have a question" Riku stared at at the back of the petite prince as he ran around his room picking up bits and piece for his trip outwards tomorrow. "How come you have your mother name and why is none of your mother's family mentioned in the family tree in that book you gave me yesterday" Riku watched as Sora stopped what he was doing to just stare at him in confusion.

"I don't know. That is the answer to both questions. I don't know why I have my mother's name instead of my father's and I know nothing about my family on my mother's side. All I knew is that she was from a noble family from very far way and she and my father fell in love at first sight" Sora shrugged his his shoulders. "Can't understand why though." Riku's thought went back to his first meet with Sora.

'He wasn't always like that". 'He just changed over time'

"You said that your father wasn't always like what he is now and he just changed over time?" Riku noticed that Sora seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"I lied. If I told you that he was always like that, you might not have decided to trust me. I want to be able to separate myself from my father and my brother. I'm not them" Riku smiled as the young prince finally decided to look at him.

"Your nothing like them, Sora. You've proven that to me" Riku seemed pleased with himself as Sora began to walk over towards him.

"All I have to do now is prove myself to the rest of your group" Riku felt the bed dip as Sora pressed his knee onto the bed so he was half kneeling and half standing. "I will be leaving at dawn tomorrow. I'll be back about six in the evening" At least the kid had an imagination.

"Sora, Traverse Town is over half a days walk from here. To get there and get back will take more than a day" The small chuckle that Sora let out could only be labelled as 'cute' in Riku's eyes.

"Your forgetting that I won't be walking to Traverse Town. I have Destiny. She is the fastest horse in Radiant Gardens and possibly the world. I can get from here to Traverse Town in little more than five hours. So don't worry" Riku just flashed a smile at Sora.

Despite trusting Sora, Riku couldn't help but get the feeling that something bad was going to happen and usually when Riku gets that feeling, he tends to be right.

**Vani is a bad man, I hate him...Nope I still love him. Well its a shame, Terra has stolen Malificent's Birdy haha. Also am I the only person that think Vanitas and Larxene would maek one hell of an evil power-couple. Anyways things start to get dangerous next chapter mwhahaha. Bye bye see you in a few weeks -waves-**


End file.
